Happier, I think
by LoveBadName
Summary: ' Je les avais vus, les sourires qui étaient plus grands, bien plus grands que ceux que nous avions rarement échangés. Même les souvenirs de ton sourire n'étaient rien face à ses souvenirs à lui. Malgré tout cela, je pouvais encore me réconforter en me disant que personne ne t'avait blessée comme je l'avais fait. Et que personne ne t'avait jamais aimé comme moi je le faisais. '
1. Partie I

_**\- Happier, I Think, Partie I :**_

Huit heures dix tapante, pas d'avance et pas de retard. C'était son truc à elle de respecter les horaires, quand elle était en retard elle se transformait en véritable monstre, prête à frapper et mordre à n'importe quel instant de la journée. Mais aujourd'hui je ne l'avais pas retardée et on était à l'heure. C'était déjà sympa de la part de Anya de m'avoir déposée, alors bon, je pouvais bien passer au travers de ce petit… défaut.

Elle m'avait jeté de sa voiture pour aller se garer un peu plus loin, il n'y avait plus de place sur le parking qui affrontait la bouche béante du hall d'entrée du lycée. Ce que je ne savais pas c'était que tu dominais cet endroit de ton mètre soixante-cinq. Non, je n'avais pas remarqué ce détail qui m'obsédait, j'avais simplement dirigé mon attention sur le couple que formaient Octavia et Lincoln. Depuis le début de leur couple, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en me disant qu'il était mignon ensemble. Je me rappelais encore la panique qui avait envahi le visage du jeune homme quand sa copine avait failli le larguer en début de seconde. Ça faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Et c'est en posant un pied sur les marches que j'avais repérée ce qui m'effrayait le plus, toi.

Lovée dans ses bras de quaterback, tu souriais doucement. La malice de ses yeux contrastait avec l'amour inconditionnel que tu lui portais. Je l'avais _aimé_ moi aussi. Enfin, je m'en étais persuadée. Mais toi, tu avais cette façon de l'aimer, de l'adoucir, de le protéger. Et il te couvait de son regard d'idiot en retour. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était glisser des regards mordants de rage dans sa direction. Vous étiez assis tranquillement sur l'un des petits murets qui longeait l'entrée principale.

Le soleil commençait déjà à taper en ce début mai sur notre bled. J'avais encore dû mal à y croire…

Cadrant mon regard sur ta silhouette, je ne pouvais empêcher ma gorge de se serrer. Tu avais eu la magnifique idée de porter un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'un short en jean. Dans cette tenue, même la plus prude des filles du lycée t'aurais sautée dessus. Mais toi, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour cet idiot sans avenir au sourire aussi craquant qu'enrageant.

Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour mon ex. Ironie tragique peut-être bien.

Je pouvais t'entendre rire aux imbécillités niaises que débitées le jeune homme. Tu étais bien la seule à réussir cette exploit. Mais tu étais amoureuse, tout simplement. Tu avais cette façon de rigoler en sa compagnie, cette façon que tu ne révélais jamais en la compagnie du Glee Club. Non, tu ne le réservais qu'à Finn, ce rire qui te rendait encore plus premier regard t'avait trahie. En un millième de seconde à peine j'avais compris : C'était lui, et ça serait toujours lui. Peu importe qui se présenterait, peu importe qui serait assez fou pour venir te chanter la sérénade, te faire la cour, ce serait toujours cet imbécile heureux.

J'avais été stupide comme toujours. Mais comprend moi, j'avais pris peur tout simplement. Et j'étais la digne héritière du clan Wood. Et toi tu étaisClarke Griffin, celle dont même les plus gros losers du lycée avaient rigolé à gorge déployée. Par ta faute, j'avais dû rejoindre un club de théâtre, j'avais couchée avec le meilleur-ami de mon copain, j'étais tombée enceinte, j'avais avortée dans un secret blessant, et enfin, Finn m'avait larguée dans une voiture après un enterrement.

La grande classe en soi.

Larguée pour tomber encore un peu plus sous ton charme précisons-le.

Prenant une respiration lente, je fis quelque pas en direction de la porte, implorant un Dieu quelconque de me rendre invisible, mais ça ne servi à rien. Car, dans un léger signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire timide, tu me saluas.

J'avais presque oublié ce détail : nous étions des _amies_ à présent.

J'avais perdu mes moyens avant de faire tomber mon cahier d'histoire.

Merde.

Tu fronçais les sourcils, t'excusant du bout des lèvres et déjà prête à venir à ma rescousse. Je te détestais pour tout ça.

Le ramassant à la hâte, je me faufilais entre la masse d'élève. Je pouvais déjà discerner ton regard blessé. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était comme ça, je n'avais aucune légitimité. Aucune.

Je n'en avais jamais eu en vérité. Mais je faisais comme si.

Je faisais comme si on pouvait être amies, je faisais comme si nous pourrions un jour rigoler tranquillement dans un petit café tout en se remémorant nos vieilles années de lycée. J'avais toujours était un peu naive…

Et je comprenais aussi qu'en faisant chuter mon cahier, je me rendais de nouveau ridicule. J'avais toujours eu l'air stupide à tes côtés. Mais toi, près de lui, tu rayonnais d'une joie incompréhensible.

Je n'étais que celle qui t'observais de loin, cachée dans l'ombre de sa silhouette de géant.

J'étais et je serais pour toujours une hypocrite amoureuse.

Les ordres d'automates qu'envoyait mon cerveau à mes jambes me guidèrent directement au casier 403. Je ne savais même pas ce que je cherchais exactement à faire. Mais apparemment, mon état d'esprit brouillon avait déjà alerté le radar de porcelaine.

Qu'est-ce que je le détestais, je le détestais d'avoir été présent à cette fichue soirée que tu avais joyeusement concocté pour fêter je-ne-sais-plus-quoi. Soirée à laquelle l'alcool avait coulé dans mes veines, jusqu'à, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, avoir raison de moi. Alors complètement bourrée, je m'étais écroulée dans les premiers bras venus. Et j'avais fini par cracher le morceau.

John Murphy. Bon, j'aurais pu faire pire à vrai dire… J'aurais pu tomber dans les bras de ton mec, mais non, je suis tombée sur le garçon le plus gay de ce lycée, et qui en plus, m'appréciait un minimum pour ne pas tout révéler à la foule.

Sacrée chanceuse que j'étais !

Me souriant, il attrapa mon bras de force et me fit traverser les couloirs bondés, sans une parole ou même un regard. Non, il savait très bien que de toute façon je n'aurais rien fait. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de la garce froide et distante de première année. Au plus grand désarroi d'Anya.

Je pensais que la vérité à cet instant été la suivante : Je ne l'empêchais pas de me trimballer dans tout lycée, car je savais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas pu articuler un mot sans avoir l'impression de m'effondrer et de replonger. Mais la vérité était bien plus... simple : je n'avais juste pas le courage de le stopper. C'est lui qui décidait de quand et où, me jeter.

Alors, au bout d'un petit moment, il s'arrêtait.

Je comprenais en un regard qu'il nous avait guidés sous les gradins. Personnes ne traînaient ici depuis que les Shanks c'était fait renvoyés. Comme quoi, fumer des joints n'était pas si légal que ça dans ce bahut paumé.

Zut.

 **« Je suis désolé Lexa, sincèrement. »** avait-il dit dans un mince filet de voix, à peine perceptible.

Sans un regard, j'avais soigneusement déposé mon sac ainsi que mon cahier d'histoire sur le sol. Puis, je m'étais assise. La peur qui était venu frapper mes jambes m'épuisait, elle m'étreignait douloureusement la poitrine.

 **« Moi aussi je le suis. »**

C'était à l'entente de ma voix brisée qu'il venait s'agenouiller devant moi, se retrouvant à ma hauteur de nouveau. Ses mains étaient directement venu trouver les miennes, comme si tout ceci était naturelle, qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Le pire, c'est qu'il commençait vraiment à en avoir l'habitude avec moi.

 **« Un jour, tu le ressentiras aussi, un jour tu tomberas amoureuse à ton tour, profondément. Et tu vivras avec cette personne, heureuse,** il me fixait avec ce regard emplit de bonne volonté, d'espoir.

 **\- Il n'y a qu'avec elle que je supporterais de vivre heureuse, John… »** Mes mots avaient légèrement vrillés sur son prénom.

J'avais toujours eu peur de la vérité, mais je ne pouvais plus me cacher, et ça je l'avais très bien compris. Je pouvais seulement la supporter, l'assumer et surtout la contrôler, cette foutue vérité. Mon père m'avait toujours défendue de pleurer en publique, cela rendait les gens pitoyable. Mais maman elle, eh bien en cet instant elle devait être fière de moi pour la première fois de sa foutue misérable vie. Je ne pouvais même pas cligner des yeux sans que des larmes viennent inonder mes joues.

Ils n'y avaient que les bras de John pour me soutenir un minimum. Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais encore, hein ?

Clarke aimait Finn d'un amour infini. Moi, j'aimais Clarke d'un amour incompréhensible, destructeur. Finn aimait Clarke.

Le schéma classique, imparable et irréversible. _Putain._

Alors je n'avais rien à faire. Je n'étais rien face à votre amour. Je n'avais jamais été que celle qui t'avais jeté des sodas en première année et qui t'avais blessés par bien des façon en seconde. Oui, j'étais Lexa Wood, et toi, tu étais Clarke Griffin, ma victime préférée. Il n'y jamais eu que ça entre nous. Et puis, enfin, j'aimerais te souffler une idée : je n'étais pas conne tu sais ? Car je les avais vu ces sourires, qui étaient tellement plus grands, bien plus grands que ceux que nous avions rarement partagés. Même les souvenirs amaigris de _ton_ sourire n'était rien face à ces souvenirs à _lui._

Malgré tout cela, je pouvais encore me réconforter en me disant que personne ne t'avais blessée comme je l'avais toujours fait. Et que personne n'allait jamais t'aimer comme moi je le faisais, depuis la première fois où j'avais eu le malheur de croiser ton regard océan, depuis bientôt trois ans, sans interruption, sans crise cardiaque continuelle et sans putain d'interruptions.


	2. Partie II

_**\- Happier, Partie II :**_

J'avais l'incroyable chance de vous apercevoir à la même place, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout les jours pendant un mois. Et à chaque fois, tu me saluais, souriante et spontanée comme tu l'avais toujours était. Des fois, de rare fois, John venait m'accompagner, et quand il apercevait son imbécile de demi-frère, il enfonçait ses ongles dans mon bras, me suppliant d'avancer le regard à l'horizon.

Mais je n'avais jamais réussi. Il fallait que je souffre, et j'avais souffert. J'avais toujours souffert. Mais te voir avec cet idiot, heureuse... Je n'avais aucune légitimité. Alors, stupidement peut-être, je venais répondre à ton petit signe de main, tendrement. Et tu souriais davantage avant de subir les assauts baveux de ton copain.

Le premier mois fut long, et crevant.

Je n'avais fait que errer dans les couloirs, évitant du mieux que je pouvais ta silhouette. J'étais devenu experte.

Je savais par exemple :

\- Que le lundi, tu n'avais presque pas cours, et que donc, tu traînais souvent à l'extérieur en compagnie d'un ou deux bouquins. Je ne sortais jamais du bâtiment le lundi.

\- Que le mardi, tu avais deux heures de sport avant d'aller en littérature. Alors, fièrement, je traînais seulement à la bibliothèque et sortais pour aller en cours et à la cantine.

\- Le mercredi, eh bien, tu avais deux heures d'italien suivit de deux heures de sciences. Nous étions ensemble en italien. Toi, tu étais toujours assise à la première table, seule, et moi, au fond en compagnie d'un élève dont je n'arrivais jamais à retenir le prénom. Il dormait. Alors, discrètement, je m'attelais à t'observer de dos. Je me dépêchais toujours à sortir en vitesse de la pièce, car je savais pertinemment que tu serais venu me trouver pour '' discuter '' ou pour prendre des nouvelles.

\- Le jeudi, tu te consacrais à l'étude de la langue de Molière tout en acceptant fièrement de participer à un cours d'anglais et de mathématique. Cours d'anglais que nous avions une nouvelle fois en commun. Mais Finn, il était nul en anglais, alors tu partais t'asseoir prêt de lui pour '' l'aider '' ou l'embrasser quand le prof avait le dos tourné.

\- Le vendredi. Sûrement la pire journée. Le matin, nous avions espagnols ensemble et le prof, Pike, nous avait placées à côté, pour je cite '' améliorer l'entente entre vous ''. Mes notes avaient furieusement chuté dans cette matière. Je n'écoutais rien, je préférais me concentrer sur ton odeur, sur tes gestes et sur ton sourire timide que tu m'envoyais de temps en temps. Nous ne parlions presque pas. Dommage. La torture passée, tu m'accompagnais tout en parlant en direction de l'auditorium. Je t'écoutais toujours furieusement, me prenant par instant des épaules. Et enfin, pendant trois heures, j'avais l'immense joie de t'entendre chanter ou jouer, c'était au choix.

Ta voix était incroyable. Même mêlée à celle de mon ex, je n'arrivais pas à empêcher des frissons de prendre naissance sur mes bras, ma nuque. Et toi, je te voyais heureuse, comme toujours.

Et c'est seulement au bout d'un long mois, qu'il était arrivé. Cet athlétique, grand et gentil brun à la barbe naissante prénommé Roan Andersen. Il m'était rentré dedans en sortant de son cours de sport. Il faisait sport en ta compagnie, car je t'avais vu te mouver discrètement vers la sortie. Il m'avait galamment aidé à me relever et m'avais demandé où se trouvait la cantine. Et, sans réellement comprendre, je l'avais pris par le bras, souriante à mon tour. Nous avions mangés ensemble, rigolant et discutant tranquillement.

La semaine suivante, il m'avait confié qu'il adorait chanter et qu'il jouait de la batterie aussi. Alors, comme par enchantement, je lui avais parlé de la troupe, que nous avions besoin de recrue. Il avait simplement accepté.

Le vendredi arriva très vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il s'était avancé pour saluer le professeur. Et il avait chanté, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pour une fois, j'arrivais à apprécier la voix de quelqu'un.

J'arrivais à apprécier une autre voix que la tienne.

 **« Je t'avais dit que tu trouverais quelqu'un, Lexa. »** m'avait chuchoté John tout en souriant narquoisement.

Mais moi, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'au bout de seulement deux semaines, le brun et moi, nous étions ensemble. Enfin, j'arrivais à détacher mon regard de ton dos en italien pour le caler sur mon nouveau voisin de table. Je pouvais même m'adonner à tes petits jeux. Quand la professeure avait le dos tourné, j'embrassais mon mec, un peu trop fougueusement peut-être bien. Mais je m'en fichais car moi aussi, pour une fois, j'avais le droit d'être heureuse.

Il m'avais emmené faire un tour près d'un parc, un soir. J'avais apprécié sa compagnie, oubliant même qu'un jour, j'avais eu l'occasion de rêver de ta silhouette accrochée furieusement à mon bras. Car le soir là, c'était _MA_ silhouette qui était accrochée à la sienne.

J'étais simplement heureuse d'être avec lui, des fois, alors que je rêvais, je pensais toujours à toi et je me disais que c'était fini, tout ce que nous n'avions jamais eu étais fini, définitivement.

L'hiver était arrivé. Roan m'avait invité à la soirée du nouvel an de la troupe. J'acceptais, joyeusement, heureuse de pouvoir revoir mes amis pendant les vacances. Bien sûr, il avait oublié de me préciser que la soirée se passerait chez toi, dans la maison de tes parents. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? Rien, ce n'était plus qu'un détail.

Habillée d'une robe noire classique, je m'étais présentée face à ta porte, le brun à mon bras, dans son fameux smoking qu'il rêvait tant de sortir du placard.

 **« Tu es ravissante comme toujours, Lex',** m'avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille, d'une voix languissante.

 **\- Tu l'es tout autant, chéri. »**

Oui, on en était arrivé à se donner des surnoms ridicules, ce qui présageait une belle histoire d'amour. Un avenir ensemble. Moi en tant qu'agent immobilier et lui en tout que garagiste dans l'entreprise de Burt. Oui, notre avenir était déjà tout tracé dans cette ville.

Mes mains reprenaient la cravate mal placée de mon copain quand soudain, le craquement de la porte résonna. J'étais restée figée devant toi, sentant les lent battement de coeur de Roan, rebondir contre les particules filantes de sa chemise à cent balles. Le thème était classe. Mais toi, tu t'étais jetée sur le thème des divinités ou des déesses. Choix trop complexe semblait-il. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard de tes jambes. Comment était-ce possible d'avoir d'aussi longue jambe... ?

J'en étais presque jalouse.

 **« Bonsoir. »** la voix grave de Roan m'avait sorti de mes rêves.

Oui, j'étais retombée une nouvelle fois amoureuse de toi, alors que l'homme avec qui je devais finir ma vie se tenait à mon bras. Je te détestais de toujours me faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Je te détestais de t'être jetée sur moi pour m'enlacer.

Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi venais-tu m'enlacer ? Nous n'étions même plus amies depuis que j'avais rencontré le brun. J'avais tout fait pour te voir disparaître, de mes visions. Je t'avais évité, et tu avais compris que je ne voulais plus rien à voir avec toi. Et pourtant, tu venais de te jeter dans mes bras pour m'enlacer.

Je compris que ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire quand Roan se pencha pour te prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Je m'étais faite des illusions, je rêvais encore. Pourtant, j'étais heureuse sans toi.

J'arrêtais de réfléchir en te suivant en direction du salon.

Tout le monde était là. Finn discutait avec Jasper, une bière à la main, Lincoln s'amusait en étant le DJ, Octavia soufflait au visage de Monty qui souriait. Raven était assise sur les genoux d'Anya, ma meilleure-amie. Murphy, enfin John, était avec Bellamy, son petit-ami. Je les trouvais chou ensemble. Ontari, de son côté, ramenait les bouteilles, souriante comme toujours. Il y avait aussi la petite nouvelle. Elle avait intégrée la troupe en début d'année, après avoir passée les auditions à la hâte. Elle suivait avec les gâteaux apéros. Luna. Je l'aimais bien, elle était sympathique.

La soirée commença tranquillement, cependant, un sentiment qui m'avait presque quitté refit surface quand je t'aperçus t'approcher de Finn et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. J'étais jalouse. Alors moi aussi, j'allais embrasser mon copain, un peu plus ardemment. Celui-ci ne fit rien pour me repousser évidemment.

Je ne pouvais pas encore être amoureuse de toi, c'était impossible, impensable. Alors, sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes perlèrent lentement. Roan prit rapidement connaissance de mon état et me demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

J'étais une terrible menteuse.

 **« Je suis simplement heureuse de t'avoir dans mon vie. »**

Il avait essuyé mes larmes, souriant de nouveau. Mais je ne pu éviter le regard de John ainsi que le tien, tu fronçais légèrement les sourcils, perplexe.


	3. Partie III

_**\- Happier, I Think, Partie III :**_

 **«** **Cinq**!

 **\- Quatre !**

 **\- Trois !**

 **\- Deux !**

 **\- Un !**

 **\- Bonne annéeeeeeee ! »**

Ma gorge me brûlait, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de crier, de crier à m'en crever les cordes vocales. Un fracas d'amertume venait se mêler aux nombreuses heures que j'avais réussi à faire sombrer à tes côtés. J'étais perdu dans le mélange, noir, blanc, bleu, vert, jaune, rouge, qu'envoyait les lumières installées par Bellamy. Mes mouvements, glissant sur le corps de mon copain, venaient se perdre dans mes rétines. Moi, je m'imprégnais d'autre chose que de ça langue bouillonnante, de ses hanches trop proches des miennes, de ses mains un peu trop basses sur mes reins. Non, moi j'en avais rien à foutre de tout ça. Tout ce que j'engloutissais, c'était la vision angélique de tes cheveux blonds.

Paradant fièrement sur ton dos, ils s'amusaient à se balancer de droite à gauche. De gauche à droite. Subissant de léger soubresaut quand la main de Finn les frôlaient.

Ses mains de géants, elles n'étaient pas faites pour toi. Car tu étais la délicatesse même.

Ma pensée t'avait peut-être poussée à l'embrasser, je ne le saurais sûrement jamais.

Alors moi aussi, j'allais embrasser un peu plus ardemment mon petit-ami.

Il y avait un arrière-goût de trahison sur sa langue. Quelque-chose de prévisible, quoi qu'un peu distrayant.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, piquante de liqueur et craquante de chaleur. Il avait bu. Je pouvais détecter les quelques touches de tabac froid qui gisait près de son palais. Il m'avait toujours interdit de fumer, stipulant que c'était nocif pour la santé et tout le blablabla qui accompagne ce genre de discours chiant à crever. Moi, je fumais depuis mes quinze ans. Moi, j'avais arrêtais de fumer depuis deux mois pour lui faire plaisir.

Il y avait autre chose de troublant chez lui, ce soir.

C'était ses mains. Habituellement, il tentait de faire bonne figure devant moi. Habituellement, il ne descendait pas aussi bas, car il avait peur. Je lui avais… expliqué ce qu'il m'était arrivée, prenant soin de stipuler que je n'accepterais pas. Rien, plus jamais même. Je lisais dans ses paupières entre-ouvertes, le goût de la chaire. Ce goût dégradant. L'étoffe d'un brasier ardent. Mon grognement s'était fondu dans les murmures enjoués et les rires étriqués. Rien n'avait de véritable sens dans ce brouhaha incessant. Je voulais crier, j'étouffais, je m'asphyxiais du trop plein d'impatience. Encore un coup de rein de sa part et je me reculais sauvagement, le toisant de mon regard le plus sombre, tremblante discrètement, apeurée.

Cet imbécile me fixait. Déboussolé, insolent. Capricieux.

Et enfin, penaud.

Comme un chien, il se retira, murmurant de plates excuses, la queue entre les jambes.

Je respirais un grand coup. Peinant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Le corps en surchauffe de Raven me frôla alors qu'elle galérait à maintenir les hanches de ma meilleure-amie contre son bassin. De droite à gauche. De gauche à droite.

Je retenais studieusement cette technique avant de couler en direction du canapé à présent vide de toute présence alcoolisé.

Étais-je donc la seule du groupe ? Étais-je la seule à me refuser ? Je ne pensais pas, je ne pensais à rien à dire vrai. Mais je faisais comme-si, profitant du froid qui se glissait entre la porte de la véranda, non-loin de la cuisine. Ma tête se roula contre le dossier. Ma mâchoire jouait à se contracter et se décontracter. Mes yeux filaient pleinement sur le plafond, détectant les tâches suspicieuse qui y avaient élu domicile.

Mais malgré tout, la soirée continua de battre son plein, sans moi. Mais personnes ne s'inquiétaient de mon état, même pas Roan.

L'enfoiré.

Puis Jasper décida qu'il était enfin temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

 **« Qui est chaud pour un action ou vérité ? »** Je n'étais pas chaude pour un action ou vérité.

Contrairement au reste de la troupe qui se jeta sans ménagement dans sa direction. Je pouvais discernais Octavia se traîner jusqu'au genoux de Lincoln qui s'était paisiblement assit, bien qu'il tanguait douloureusement. John tenait maladroitement la main de Bellamy – Il avait bu un peu plus que prévue apparemment. Monty et Luna s'asseyait l'un à côté de l'autre, tout les deux sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Anya préféra s'allonger sur sa petite-amie – bourrées toutes les deux. Finn n'était pas sobre non plus au vue de ses trébuchement, il te suivait. Je détestais te voir comme ça, à la limite de vomir. L'alcool n'était pas vraiment ton truc, mais qui étais-je pour t'interdire son accès ?

Je me retrouvais donc être la seule non bourrée de la pièce. Enfin non, il restait Ontari mais celle-ci, étant fatiguée, avait aussi préférée aller se coucher en haut. Mon copain, cet enfoiré avait fuit à l'étage, prétextant une lourde et soudaine fatigue.

 _Mais bien sûr,_ avais-je rageusement chuchoté en l'observant grimper à toute vitesse la cage d'escalier en bois blanc.

J'étais donc la seule sobre du jeu. Mon Dieu, cette soirée allait être longue. Mais je préférais rester en bas. Je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons à cela, simplement amoureusement, que j'étais de toi. Finn t'avait suivi, oui, dans ma direction. Le relent de dégoût que j'avais d'abord éprouvé avait laissé sa place à l'envie, le désir, le vrai putain de désir. Ce désir s'était présenté sous une forme… impromptue. C'était tes yeux, tout simplement, qui alimentait mes plus sombres désirs. Bleu au ciel de napalm, englobait d'une pupilles bien trop dilatées pour mon esprit encore sain, ou presque. Des yeux océans à l'esquisse tendresse d'un abysse désespéré.

Le plus troublant, c'était pourtant ta chaire. Fraîche, encore retenu de fréquenter l'alcool. Ton genou semblait frémir en entrant en contact avec le mien. Peut-être étaient-ils connectés ? Les milliers de cellules qui les constituaient se plaisait peut-être, juste un peu.

C'était magique dans son ensemble ce contact improbable, qu'il était.

 **« Action ou vérité ?** Questionna Jasper à la personne à sa gauche.

 **\- Hum... Vérité. »** Mauvais choix pensais-je en observant Lincoln tout sourire.

Je savais bien que Jasper était quelqu'un de malicieux dans ce genre de jeu, j'aurais largement préférais choisir action... quoi que...

 **« Quelle est la première fille dont tu es tombé amoureux ?** Le costaud ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps avant de répondre, sûr de lui.

 **-** **Octavia** **. »** celle-ci vint directement l'embrasser.

Jasper souriait niaisement et toi, tu avais envie de vomir. Octavia ne pouvant techniquement pas parler, ce fut directement au tour d'Anya. Celle-ci était seule à côté de Finn car Raven était parti chercher une bouteille de rhum ou un truc dans le genre.

 **« Bon... à mon tour je suppose,** dit Anya tout en essayant de se relever. **Alors** **Fin** **nounet... Action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Vérité. »** Répondit-il directement, pensant avoir échappé au pire.

Mais je connaissais bien ma meilleure-amie. Je la connaissais mieux encore que sa propre petite-amie. Et d'ailleurs, tout le monde avait connaissance de la haine silencieuse que celle-ci portait à Finn. Par contre, je n'avais jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Peut-être cela datait-il du jour où elle l'avait surpris embrassant une autre cheerleader que moi ? Mais choisir la vérité avec elle, c'était se tirer une balle dans le pied.

 **« Qui a était ta première fois ? »**

Tu souriais de la plus belle des façon.

Une mince fossette prenait naissance sur ta joue gauche. L'éclat qui brillait dans tes yeux me faisait jalouser l'autre imbécile avec qui j'étais sorti en début de seconde. Ouais, je l'enviais de réussir à te faire sourire de cette manière.

Si magnifique que tu étais, bordel.

Mais ton sourire me présentait aussi une bien belle évidence qui me chevaucha une plaie ouverte : vous l'aviez fait. Toi et l'idiot de service. Tu méritais tellement mieux, tellement, tellement mieux. Détournant mes hauts le coeur, je m'appliquais à regarder Anya. Elle souriait malicieusement, comme toujours. Et dans mon dos, j'entendais les pas lourds de Raven qui revenait avec la fameuse bouteille.

Ces pas brisèrent l'horrible silence qui était tombé sur la salle. Étrangement, intrépidement. Le temps de réponse du garçon s'écoulait en seconde, puis en bien trop longues minutes. Je lui en voulait de te blesser, terriblement. Des questions fusèrent inlassablement dans mon crâne non-sain de ta présence. Avait-il honte de l'avoir fait avec toi ? Non, impossible. C'était clairement impossible d'avoir honte d'une chose pareille. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ton regard, il y avait ce quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

 **«** **Finn** **? »** Avais-tu presque suppliée en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun évitait ton regard et Anya souriait fièrement. Elle avait enfin réussi, son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Ta main quittait la sienne, frêle quelle était cette main que j'avais tant rêver tenir dans un petit parc, le soir.

 **« Je-...**

 **-** **Finn** **... ? »** Tes yeux s'embrumèrent lentement, imperceptiblement.

Mais moi je le voyais.

Cet imbécile de '' petit-copain '' ne réagissait pas. Il était comme… prit au piège dans les phares d'une voiture. Il allait être fauché tout comme ton mince coeur battant la chamade contre ta robe trop moulante pour mes pupilles. Finn aurait pu s'en sortir, sobre. Mais là, il était déjà trop tard.

Dans un mouvement de tête, il fixa Anya avant de cracher le morceau, penaud :

 **« Anya. »**

Tu ne sus jamais si il avait craché le morceau par dépit, par sacrifice ou par remord. Mais tu le détestais d'avoir osé le faire.

Le nom de ma meilleure-amie avait à peine franchit ses lèvres que tu vins lui asséner une claque. Une claque qui résonna longtemps dans l'esprit des spectateurs. Une marque rouge prenait déjà naissance sur le visage du brun.

 **« Clarke... Je suis désolé, je-... c'était une erreur, je voulais juste... enfin, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et- et- elle m'a demandé alors... alors je l'ai fait... Je ne voulais pas, enfin, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, Cl-**

 **\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Me tromper avec** **l'autre pute** **?** Dis-tu rageusement.

 **\- Ta traité qui de pute là ? Tu vas voir si je suis une-**

 **\- TOI** **FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !** **»** lança-tu brusquement en te relevant. Faisant voleter les morceaux de serviette en papiers positionnées près du canapé.

Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi énervée. Et je n'avais jamais vu ma meilleure-amie aussi choquée par des paroles à son encontre. Je pouvais entendre Raven lui murmurer un _**'' je crois que tu devrais te taire… tu en as bien trop fait pour ce soir, chérie. ''**_

Tu tituba quelques instants avant de retrouver ton équilibre. John vint directement à ta rencontre pour t'apporter son soutient et te calmer mais tu le bousculas. Il se rattrapa de justesse au torse de Bellamy qui te fixait, la bouche entre-ouverte. Je n'osais pas bouger, encore assise comme une loque sur le canapé. La sensation glaciale de perte coulait le long de mon genou dénudé. J'en avais rien à foutre de Finn, le contact de peau me blessait plus qu'autre chose. Une phrase traversa tout de même l'esprit : Comment peut-on tromper Clarke Griffin, sérieusement ?

 **« Je pensais sincèrement qu'on aurait pu avoir un brillant avenir ensemble,** **Finn** **,** ta voix semblait se briser, et ça me blessait plus que ce que je n'aurais pu espérer. **Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec toi. C'est fini. »**

Ta phrase se répercutait dans les allées de mon âme, rebondissant contre des souvenirs que j'aurais espéré oublier. C'était de longues minutes tremblantes qui déroulèrent le fil inconvenable de mes pensées. Je ne vis pas la tentative désespéré de Finn pur t'enlacer. Je ne vis pas ta main venir claquer la seconde joues du brun. Je ne vis pas non plus Monty essayait de te retenir de le frapper encore une fois au visage.

Jasper traîna difficilement son ami à l'étage pour te '' protéger ''. Mais c'était Finn qu'il fallait protéger. Je ne vis pas non plus, Raven, interloquée quand tu lui arrachas sa bouteille de rhum de ses mains ralentit.

Je ne vis rien de cela car je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

Tu l'avais finalement quitté. Et moi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. Les minutes passèrent lentement. Lincoln et Octavia restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parlant à voix basse. Monty et Luna vinrent se joindre à leur conversation. Anya se faisait doucement gronder par sa petite-amie qui, en vérité, ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait. Jasper devait sûrement boire des bières avec Finn tout en cherchant une solution pour que le brun se fasse pardonner – comme d'habitude.

Il ne restait plus que moi, encore assise à côté de Bellamy qui s'était endormi le dos calé contre le canapé.

Un nouveau cri sorti de la cuisine et Murphy fit son apparition. Il m'attrapa le bras et m'aida à me relever.

 **« Je sais, je sais que c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée, mais je crois que tu es la seule personne qui pourrait réussir à la calmer un peu.**

 **\- Pourquoi moi ? »** demandais-je en reprenant calmement mes esprits.

Il souffla longuement tout en fixant son petit-ami d'un air mi-attendri mi-énervé.

 **« Parce-que tu es celle qui la le plus blessée, tu es celle qui la connaît peut-être le mieux ici, et elle te fera confiance pour ça. »**

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas frapper Murphy. Il me renvoyait à la réalité, mais comment lui en vouloir ? C'était impensable de lui en vouloir... Alors, tentant de reprendre confiance en moi, je finis par accepter d'un mouvement de tête. Il sourit :

 **« Merci. Je sais ô combien c'est compliqué pour toi, mais je crois sincèrement qu'elle a besoin de toi,** je baissais le regard. **Si elle commence à vouloir te frapper tu cris à l'aide, je serais en haut. Il faut que j'aille coucher** **Bell'** **... »**

Je ne répondis rien. Il était tant pour moi d'assumer mon rôle '' d'amie '' et de t'aider à t'en tirer.

Je te détestais soudain. Un peu plus que mon sentiment d'appréciation extrême que je te portais depuis bientôt trois ans… Ouais, je t'aimais bien plus que ce que je n'aurais pu l'avouer.


	4. Partie IV

**J'aimerai juste vous remercier d'avoir bien accueillie cette fiction, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir :)** **  
**

 **Et je précise au passage que oui, il y a eu une grosse ressemblance avec le ship '' Faberry '' car de base, c'est une fiction faberry :) Je l'ai écrite sous deux versions : Clexa et Faberry. Les deux sont disponibles sur mon compte ;) Voilà, voilà. Et Lexa et Roan, je confirme que ça fait vraiment, vraiment bizarre, mais je ne savais pas vraiment avec qui la caser...**

 _ **\- Happier, I Think, Partie IV :**_

Un pas après l'autre, un souffle erratique après l'autre, je me retrouvais dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait plus personne. La panique grimpa quelque seconde dans mon esprit avant qu'un sanglot ne vient me ramener à la raison. J'aurais dû y penser.

Alors, passant le long de la cuisine, je me permettais de mettre un pied sur la terrasse en bois. Je préférais refermer la baie vitrée derrière moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être dérangée par de la musique ou encore par un mec du groupe complètement défoncé.

Le claquement de la vitre sembla me réveiller. Je venais de m'enfermer dehors en ta compagnie , en compagnie d'une Clarke Griffin hors d'elle qui venait de larguer l'amour de sa vie. Et tu étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool aussi. Je t'aperçus du coin de l'oeil, un joint à la main et t'enfilant quelques longues bien trop longues gorgées de rhum.

Je déglutis lentement. Comment avais-tu pu trouver de la beuh dans cette maison, dans ta maison ? Je ne te connaissais peut-être pas aussi bien que je le pensais.

Tu ne fumais jamais, ce n'était pas ton truc non plus. Enfin, normalement. Et là, je te voyais, les yeux fixaient sur la pelouse sombre, un joint à la main et une bouteille dans l'autre. Je ne savais pas que tu fumais autre chose que la clope à vrai dire.

 **« Clarke… »** t'appelais-je doucement, de peur de te briser encore un peu plus.

Et tu tournas ton regard dans ma direction, précautionneusement, agrippant chaque partie de mon visage au passage. Tu étais totalement déchirée, détruite. Les sillons de tes larmes me blessait bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu croire.

Et je te contemplais. Avec effarement. Ton état me choquais, je ne t'avais jamais vu ainsi.

Tes joues rougies m'indiquaient que oui, tu avais beaucoup trop bu. Les veines éclatées dans le blanc de tes yeux m'indiquaient que oui, tu n'aurais pu dû fumer. Tes pupilles, si fines que je ne les percevaient presque pas. Tes yeux vitreux mais pourtant rendu gracieux grâce à la lumière qui émanait encore du salon. Tes sentiments étaient rendus indéchiffrables.

Je la remarquais cette fine trace de rhum qui dégoulinait du coin droit de ta bouche. Ta main, fine et tellement frêle, enserrait le goulot de la bouteille comme si il s'agissait d'une bouée, d'un échappatoire à tes tortures. Je pouvais voir ton corps petit et désirable qui se tenait à seulement deux mètres du mien.

Même assise tu vacillais par instant, seule sur cette terrasse qui m'était totalement inconnue. Et c'est en te voyant, détruite, que je compris, que je compris réellement.

Je n'avais pas arrêté de t'aimer d'un amour pure, sans faille, et cela depuis tellement longtemps. Peut-être une éternité maintenant. Je me souvenais alors des sentiments qui m'agitaient douloureusement à chaque fois que je te voyais, que j'entendais parler de toi. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu disparaître, ils s'étaient simplement recroquevillés dans un coin éteint de mon esprit. Ils étaient restés cachés au moment où j'avais, pour la première fois, embrassé Roan. Mais ils n'avaient pas disparu contrairement à ce que je pensais.

J'aimais tout chez toi, j'aimais la façon que tu avais de parfois enfantine, insouciante et parfois trop mature pour ton âge. J'aimais la façon dont tu embrassais mon ex. J'aimais la façon dont tu vivais pleinement ta vie, la façon que tu avais de paraître tellement émue, parfois pour rien. J'aimais la façon dont tes yeux pouvaient refléter aisément tes plus profonds sentiments. Je l'avais toujours fait, je t'avais toujours aimée.

Je t'aimais trop je suppose.

M'asseoir à coté de toi fut ma première erreur.

Puis, face à ton regard brûlant d'un quelque chose d'insondable, j'attrapais à la volée la dernière bouteilles de liqueur. Je supposais que c'était toi qui l'avait ramenée ici. En vérité, c'était du scotch.

J'avais de la haine en moi. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon coeur de te détester car tu n'avais pas le droit d'être malheureusement. Tu n'avais pas le droit de souffrir pour un pauvre imbécile que tu avais choisi d'aimer, tu n'avais pas le droit de pleurer sur tes choix. C'était les tiens. Alors non, tu n'avais pas le droit. Mon regard de colère non-caché me fit perdre l'esprit, et je retirais le bouchon d'un coup sec. Les effluves du liquide vinrent voleter quelques secondes. Elle ne m'était pas familière cette odeur, mais tant pis.

J'en avais plus rien à foutre de rester sobre.

Je bus trois longues gorgées. L'effet mis quelques minutes à agir. Et ensuite, je me sentis encore plus misérable.

Tu étais toujours assise à côté de moi, et je te voyais sourire de manière tordu, presque effrayante dans le noir. Toi, la futur star, madame Griffin-Collins, tu semblais véritablement blessée. Plus de masques dans la semi-obscurité, tu ne faisais plus semblant de rien. Et moi, Lexa Wood, futur agent immobilière à succès, je tentais d'arrêter imbécilement d'aimer celle qui pourtant, occupait mes pensées depuis le premier jour de lycée. Oh, et qui en plus, sortait avec mon premier amour. Mais qui venait de le larguer.

Premier amour en carton au passage. Car c'était bien toi mon premier amour.

 **« Tu veux… ? »** dis-tu en me tendant le joint.

J'acceptais. Je tirais trois taffes. Je te le repassais. Et je serrais les poings.

Je ne pouvais que serrait les poings et refoulait mes envies de fondre en larmes. Je ne comprenais rien. Où était donc passée la joie d'avoir trouvé un gentil et beau garçon avec qui passer le reste de ma vie ? Où était passée la satisfaction d'avoir presque disparu de ton cercle d'amis, alors que tu ne garderais de moi que le souvenir d'une fille t'ayant tourmentée en première année ?

Je serais juste une ombre, une tâche d'un passé douloureux oublié avec succès.

Je regrettais, sincèrement.

Mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Stupide Lexa Wood, idiote au point de refouler son amour pour la plus belle femme du lycée. Idiote au point de se jeter sur le premier venu pour l'oublier. Idiote au point de vouloir t'oublier.

 **« Tu sais Lexa,** dis-tu soudain me surprenant. Ta voix était devenue diablement sexy, elle était rauque à tuer mon coeur. **Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'es éloignée de moi cette année. Nous étions amies, pourtant. Enfin je veux dire… non, ça n'a jamais eu de sens pour moi. Finn et moi, c'était destiné à arriver, à se terminer aussi. Mais, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, alors que j'étais dans ses bras… je l'ai vu la jalousie, je ne suis pas idiote tu sais ? »**

Je ne savais pas vraiment où tu voulais en venir mais je le savais, je le savais que tu n'étais pas idiote. Tu étais même l'une des plus intelligente du bahut. Mais j'avais peur, en cet instant, j'avais peur de ce que tu pouvais conclure, comprendre, installer ou détruire entre nous. Mais je ne dis rien. Je te laissais continuer débiter des paroles, tes yeux rivés sur mon visage brûlant.

 **« Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Qui ne rêve pas de sortir avec le beau et musclé Finn Collins ? Mais il m'avait choisie, moi, la nerd de première année. Moi l'imbécile dont tout le monde sans exception se moquait. Et je suis désolé, encore une fois, si je t'ai piquée l'amour de ta vie. »**

Tu continuais, encore un peu plus triste, de me raconter comment notre histoire avait échouée. Et c'était ma faute à vrai dire. Je le savais. Mais ça me faisait peur de t'affronter, je ne voulais pas te blesser, pas encore en tout cas. Mais tu pensais encore que tu me l'avais piqué, mais c'était le contraire. Paradoxalement, il t'avait volé. Il m'avait volé l'amour d'une vie.

Et toi, tremblante presque, tu continuais, ne remarquant pas mon regard humide posé à présent sur toi.

 **« Mais j'ai vraiment cru que l'on pourrait être amie, voir meilleure-amie toute les deux. Je me suis faite de illusions comme toujours. Je pensais que Finn et moi c'était pour la vie. Illusion. Je pensais que toi et moi, nous serions amies pour toujours. Illusion. Mais pourquoi t'es tu éloignée ? Le voir lui et moi, c'était si blessant que ça ? Voir ton ex-petit-ami avec moi, c'était si dégoûtant que cela… ? »**

Tu affichais une moue pensive qui était à croquer, et sans te mentir, je n'écoutais même plus ce que tu me racontais. Alors, tu pensais sincèrement que j'étais jalouse de toi ? Que j'étais jalouse de ta relation avec lui ? Tu étais tellement stupide actuellement.

Tu ne me voyais même pas, tu ne voyais pas comment je te fixais douloureusement. Je fixais la femme dont j'étais tombée amoureusement secrètement en première année. Maintenant, ça faisait trois ans. Je fixais la femme qui pensait que j'étais jalouse d'elle alors que non, j'étais juste jalouse de Finn.

Tu me déballais tout ce que tu n'avais jamais dit ou encore osé me dire. Et ça faisait mal, bien plus que prévu.

 **« L'année dernière, Will nous avez mise ensemble pour jouer le duo pour la pièce, tu t'en rappelle ?** Je n'avais pas le courage de lui avouer que oui, je m'en rappelais avec une exactitude effrayante. **J'avais vraiment cru que nous pourrions être amies. Mais tu t'es retranchée, plus-tard, et j'ai rapidement compris que c'était à cause de Finn. C'était toujours à cause de lui que tu t'étais éloignée. Mais je suppose qu'il y a bien longtemps que tu n'as plus de sentiments pour lui vu que tu sors avec Roan maintenant. »**

Pour une fois, tu ne te trompais pas. Je n'avais plus, enfin, je n'avais jamais eu de réelles sentiments pour Finn, cet imbécile heureux.

 **« Et c'est de l'histoire ancienne entre nous deux n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes beau ensemble, vous formez le couple parfait. Je vous envie un peu en ce moment et-**

 **\- Tu m'envies ? »** Dis-je, te coupant.

Tu baissas les yeux, tirant une nouvelle taffe, recrachant lentement la fumée, évitant ainsi de me répondre. Tu m'énervais.

 **« Mais explique moi, pourquoi es-tu parti ? »**

La question me surpris. Je ne pensais pas, je ne pensais à rien… Je ne l'y attendais pas, tout simplement. J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu avais toujours était pleine de surprise. C'était peut-être pour ça aussi que je t'aimais un peu plus chaque foutues minutes de ma misérable vie.

Pourquoi étais-je parti ? La question se fit une place de choix dans mon cerveau au bord de l'explosion.

Je me sentais à deux doigts de m'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Je voulais pleurer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Je voulais te le crier, je voulais tout t'expliquer, vraiment. Mais j'avais ratée tellement de chose dans ma vie. J'avais raté tellement de chose… Mais je crois bien que mon plus bel échec fut ma relation avec toi.

Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Tu n'aurais jamais pu m'aimer dans ce sens, alors à quoi bon souhaiter rester ton amie si ce n'était que pour souffrir encore un peu plus tout les jours ? Face à cette souffrance, je n'aurais rien pu faire, je le savais. Mon estomac se retournait dangereusement. Nous aurions pu être amies si j'avais été suffisamment forte pour faire abstraction de mes sentiments, au moins pour un an de plus. Après tu serais parti, très loin de Lima.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Ces années étaient passées tellement vite. J'en avais mal au crâne rien que d'y songer.

 **« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis contente que tout ça soit derrière moi… Je vais obtenir mon diplôme, je vais aller à New York, et réaliser mon rêve. Finn c'est du passé, tout comme notre relation, je pourrais enfin être moi-même là-bas, c'est fantastique non ? »**

Je te voyais, sourire dans le vide. Tu paraissais réellement heureuse, et c'était atroce. C'était atroce que de savoir que je ne participerais jamais à ton bonheur. Que je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'une tâche compliquée à effacer mais que l'on fini par jeter, par oublier. Je n'étais rien. Et j'avais envie de te mettre une claque, de te crier dessus, de te demander si tu _'' savais que le fait d'être amoureuse, réellement et sincèrement, t'étouffer, qu'être amoureuse te faisait perdre pied à chaque que tu entendais le nom de ta bien-aimée, que tu finissais par en être étouffée '' ?_ Mais je me taisais, enfermée dans mon mutisme, encore une fois.

Et c'est là, sous la lumière faiblarde que nous offrait la fenêtre et la lune, que je finis par craquer. Ton regard brûlant se posa une dernière fois sur moi.

Je posais la bouteille sur le sol. En effet, l'alcool agissait sur ma coordination. Et les vapeurs ainsi que le cannabis m'offraient des visions encore plus angélique de ton visage, je n'en pouvais plus de t'observer en silence. Je te voulais. Alors je me déplaçais un peu plus sur ma gauche, pour me rapprocher, tremblante d'impatience, le plus rapidement possible, ce qui semblait te faire rire. Tu ne devais pas comprendre ce que je faisais mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'en était trop, c'était trop douloureux.

Je me stoppais à quelques centimètres de ton visage, fixant narquoisement ton expression soudainement surprise. Tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, moi, j'en avais à peine conscience. Mais pour une fois, je laissais simplement mon coeur agir plutôt que mon cerveau, ce traître.

Alors, face à toi et tes yeux océan, mon corps légèrement penché sur le côté, je craquais.

J'attrapais ton visage brûlant entre mes mains. L'arôme du rhum montait jusqu'à moi, ton souffle me mordait les joues et me faisait tourner la tête. Et enfin, j'écrasais mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Je fermais douloureusement les paupières pour ne pas apercevoir ton expression stupéfaite, je n'en avais plus la force à présent.

Un tintement sonore résonna, je sus bien plus tard que c'était ta bouteille.

Mais sur l'instant, je n'avais rien perçus.

Mon coeur, c'était bien la seule chose que je pouvais encore percevoir en cet instant. Il s'affolait, il s'emballait. Je n'étais pas loin de la crise cardiaque. Le sang qui battait violemment contre mes tempes m'étourdissait encore un peu plus. Mon corps brûlait d'un désir si longtemps repoussé, j'avais l'impression d'être en feu. Tout ceci n'était qu'un pauvre rêve, ce n'était peut-être que quelques secondes, mais enfin, je me sentais moi. Je me sentais vivante comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Les baisers de Roan paraissaient tellement fade. La peau du brun m'avait toujours semblait piquante, contrairement à la tienne qui était douce et chaude. Je te sentais, contre mes doigts et ton haleine avinée qui soufflait dans ma bouche entre-ouverte et ton corps si proche du mien.

Et tandis que la peau couleur de fraise de tes lèvres s'amusait à teinter mon esprit d'espoir faiblard, une nouvelle sensation, lointaine, vint à moi. Imperceptiblement. Seule, que j'étais alors. C'était une sensation... sonore. D'abord, un grondement sourd, puis une pulsation lourde semblable à une batterie de tambour, dont le son s'enfla diaboliquement. Bloquant, triturant ma respiration décharnée qui venait frapper ta langue, tes lèvres, ton âme espérais-je aussi. Et sans prévenir, un nouveau battement résonna, plus près, toujours plus proche de mon esprit et du tien. Aucun des deux grondements n'écoutaient l'autre. L'un précipité, l'autre emballé, en extase. Ce deuxième palpitement, fabuleux, semblait envahir tous mes sens, grouillant dans mes lèvres, et dans mes doigts, dans la chair de mes tempes, dans mes veines.

Je me retenais de sombrer dans ce sentiment d'extase, car j'avais compris soudain, que le premier son précipité était le mien et que le second, emballé, était le tien.

Alors oui, je te possédais, pour quelques secondes ou minutes peut-être, mais tu étais là où j'avais toujours espérée te voir.

Enfin.

Je l'avais imaginé de nombreuses fois ton corps, de trop nombreuses fois pour rester mentalement constituée. Je l'avais tant de fois imaginé pressée contre-moi. Tout comme tes lèvres dont j'avais rêvé, trop souvent, de pouvoir en connaître le goût. J'avais même osé me mettre à la place de Finn, par moment. J'étais stupide, mais j'étais une rêveuse de base.

La pensée que tout cela n'était qu'éphémère vint brutalement frapper les parois de mon crâne. Cela acheva d'encrer en moi le désespoir que j'avais ressenti t'apercevant en compagnie du niai, te balader main dans la main au lycée, au détour d'un couloir. Ou encore, quand j'avais religieusement écouté tes paroles quelques minutes plutôt.

Mes yeux se mouillèrent et je me retrouvais bien vite à pleurer, minablement, couvrant mon visage et le tien de larmes salées, amères, et acides. Des larmes de perditions.

Tu ne bougeais pas. Mais tu ne me repoussais pas non plus. Il me sembla même, qu'à un instant, t'étais encore un peu plus penchée, maladroitement, pour rapprocher davantage nos deux visages, mais il m'était compliqué d'être certaine de quoi-que-ce-soit dans mon état. Et, en une seconde, ce fut au tour de mes épaules d'être secouées par des sanglots. Je n'avais jamais osé imaginer notre premier baiser ainsi. Je m'étais toujours fermement interdis dit penser d'ailleurs, je ne me rappelait tout les jours qu'il n'y en aurait jamais.

Mais il était là, ce fichu baiser dévastateur. Et c'était entièrement de ma faute, je le savais.

On était déchirées, l'une ravagée par une rupture impromptue, et l'autre par un amour impossible. Tu avais bien pris le temps de me raconter comment notre relation avait échouée. Et moi, comme une hypocrite amoureuse, je m'étais jetée sur toi sans réfléchir.

Je n'avais pu penser un jour que ce baiser puisse se réaliser, réellement. Alors dans un sens, et pour moi personnellement, c'était clairement le plus beau baiser que je n'avais jamais reçu. Mais c'était aussi le pire. Car en haut, il y avait Finn, et Roan. Je m'en fichais, après tout, cet idiot de quaterback t'avais piquée à moi inconsciemment et j'avais connaissance de l'amour secret que portait le blond à Ontari.

Je n'étais pas conne.

Alors, pressant encore un peu plus ton visage contre le mien, je souhaitais à tout prix pouvoir me souvenir de la sensation d'avoir nos deux visages pressés l'un contre l'autre, du goût de tes lèvres, des battements erratiques qui agitaient mon coeur alors que pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je te possédais, complètement.

Dans un nouveau sanglot, mes mains finirent par glisser de ton visage alors que je m'écartais en vitesse, prête à m'effondrer, incapable de contrôler mes pleurs. Mes doigts se languissaient déjà du contact presque brûlant et revigorant de tes joues, je voulais encore sentir cette bouche contre la mienne, et même si l'alcool et ce baiser m'avait laissés comme brûlante de fièvre, je me sentais frigorifiée sans ton corps.

Je me reculais légèrement pour m'effondrer, cachée derrière mes deux mains, recroquevillée minablement à l'autre bout du banc, ton regard près de moi, me couvant involontairement.

La sensation de me sentir de nouveau incomplète sans la personne que je n'aurai jamais me retourna douloureusement l'estomac. Je plaquais une mains tremblante sur ma bouche pour étouffer un gémissement. Je m'agrippais maladroitement au rebord du banc pour me relever. Essuyant les larmes qui m'obscurcissaient la vue d'un geste compulsif du poignet, je m'aperçus que tu n'avais toujours pas bougée, tu m'observais avec hébétude.

Ton visage était de nouveau à quelque centimètres du mien. Mon coeur, à cette vue, recommença son tintement incessant. Mon coeur allait finir par céder, si près de toi.

On se contempla un long moment sans mots dire. Moi, presque effondrée contre cette foutue barre en bois, et toi, me dévisageant ainsi d'en bas comme rarement dans ton existence. Et avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, tu me donnas la fin du joint, tu fis volte-face et me laissas là sans rien ajouter.

Une fois le flots de sanglots incontrôlables dont je venais d'être victime stoppés, je m'agrippais un peu plus au rebord du banc pour me déplacer, vacillante à la lueur de la lune. Mon regard tomba sur le sol, là où tu te trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt. Des morceaux de verres éclatés s'y étaient accumulés. Je pouvais humer la forte odeur de rhum qui empuantissait complètement l'endroit. Je fronçais les sourcils en pensant à tes parents qui découvriraient le carnage le lendemain matin. Le cul du joint que tu m'avais lâchement donné vint s'écraser contre la paroi du mur. Il y aurait une marque demain matin, à notre réveil.

Mais quelle importance cela avait-il de toute manière. Je venais d'embrasser la plus belle fille du bahut, celle dont j'étais amoureusement depuis près de trois ans : Clarke Griffin. Mais ce serait sûrement la seule fois de ma vie.


	5. Partie V

**_\- Happier, I think, Partie V :_**

Entrant à pas de loups dans le salon, je remarquais directement ton absence. Mais que-ce que j'espérais, sérieusement... Que tu sois assise, là sur le canapé, une boisson à la main et le sourire aux lèvres ? Que tu sois là à attendre un autre stupide baisé volé ?

Stupide j'étais.

Ma tête me tournait dangereusement, c'était peut-être à cause de l'alcool ou encore du joint. Alors, tanguant comme une idiote, je m'approchais du canapé, une vision floue et légèrement pigmentée en accompagnement. Dans la pièce, il ne restait plus que Lincoln et Octavia qui discutaient en silence près de Monty et Luna qui avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un petit sourire pris naissance sur mon visage crevé, au moins, il y avait un couple qui se formait réellement. Je les trouvais mignons ensemble.

C'était un amour simple et beau, très loin de celui que je te portais.

Ne voulant pas risquait de les déranger, je pris une nouvelle direction. Les escaliers. Une étape de plus à franchir avant le repos et la véritable prise de conscience. Je redoutais déjà le lendemain.

Je vacillais dans la semi-obscurité des lieux, laissant des craquements de parquets désagréables dans mon dos. Je ne voulais vraiment pas les réveiller. Alors, dans un petit saut périlleux j'atteignais l'étage. Je n'y voyais rien, et je me demandais encore où tu étais. La peur m'étreignait mais je ne pouvais rien faire, j'en avais déjà trop fait.

T'embrasser avait été une erreur et je ne devais pas en refaire, pas ce soir en tout cas. Alors je n'avais pas le droit de m'inquiéter, pas pour toi. C'était Roan dont j'étais amoureuse officiellement, alors c'était avec lui que je devais être et avec qui j'aurai dû être au lieu d'essayer de t'aider. Le pauvre, si il s'était douté un seul instant de ce qui s'était tramé en bas, dans le jardin, sur la terrasse en bois des Griffin, je ne sais pas vraiment comment il aurait réagit.

C'est un soufflant que je me stoppais face à sa porte. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment entrer, si je devais avoir l'air de rien ou si je devais juste aller l'enlacer dans son sommeil. La peur de le perdre m'enlaçait à nouveau. C'était terrible.

J'avais peur de tout, comme toujours.

Alors un relent de remords vint m'étouffer en poussant la porte.

Puis, la haine profonde et destructrice vint l'engloutir, le noyer.

Il était là, allongé contre une silhouette. Et, projetant la lumière bleutée du téléphone sur le lit, je compris mon erreur. Il n'était peut-être pas si bourré que ça. Et Ontari n'était sans doute pas aussi fatiguée que ce qu'elle nous avait dit avant de monter. Monter pour le rejoindre, évidemment.

Je passais pour une belle idiote.

Pourtant j'aurai dû m'en douter'

Encore une fois, je m'étais faite avoir. Pourquoi avais-je pensé qu'il aurait pu attendre cet imbécile ? Il était sûrement l'un des garçons les plus séduisant du lycée et moi, j'avais espérée qu'il comprenne. Qu'il se fasse une raison, qu'il accepte ce que j'étais, au moins pour un moment. Qu'il accepte le fait que plus jeune j'avais fait une erreur, et que j'avais peur, encore.

Mais en refermant rageusement la porte, je compris que non, il était comme les autres.

Alors fébrilement, presque honteuse, je partais rejoindre la première chambre qui tombait sous mon regard flou et embrumé de larmes acides. J'étais tellement stupide.

Une idiote, une conne, une bouffone, une stupide putain de Lexa Wood.

Mes larmes dévalèrent un long moment mes joues avant de se tarir, et je pu posé un regard sur la poignet. Je n'osais pas entrer, peut-être quelqu'un dormait-il déjà à l'intérieur ? Déranger les autres parce que mon coeur tombait en miette n'était pas vraiment ce que je souhaitais en cet instant. Bon, de toute façon il n'y avait aucunes autres chambres.

C'est en reniflant disgracieusement que je poussais la porte. Celle-ci laissa un lourd grincement traîner derrière elle. Grincement qui se répercuta longtemps dans mon esprit fatigué. Cela sonnait comme un film d'horreur bas budget : la jeune femme qui rentre dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaît pas, la porte qui grince et qui dénonce sa présence dans la maison. Mais c'était pire qu'un film d'horreur.

C'était bien pire que ça pour mes sentiments.

Je ne discernais presque rien, mais il y avait une silhouette, la tienne, recroquevillée sous la couette blanche du lit. Je savais que c'était toi. Ton corps si fin et désirable, je l'aurai reconnu dans une foule entière. La fenêtre ne laissait rien paraître à part les ténèbres et de fins rayons de lune, et toi, tu tremblais de tout tes membres. J'avais mal, terriblement mal car c'était de ma faute une nouvelle fois. Tu ne semblais pas m'avoir entendu entrer car tes sanglots continuait de faire mouver la couverture. Tu étais fragile, pour une fois, et moi, je souffrais de te voir comme ça.

Je fis un pas, un seul pas et tu te stoppas violemment, retenant un nouveau sanglot. Tu voulais être forte. Mais tu ne l'étais pas, tu ne l'avais jamais été, tout comme moi. Alors, prenant sur moi, je pris une décision.

Retirant mes chaussures en vitesse, je les jetais dans un coin de la pièce. Cela résonna un instant dans ma poitrine, puis tes sanglots reprirent. Je t'avais fait peur. Encore une fois. Alors, plus lentement, je pris soin de retirer ma robe. Dans cette pièce, il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud pour ma peau transpirante. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement, dans une chambre, avec toi pleurant de toute ton âme.

Tes pleurs résonnèrent longtemps, et ils couvrirent aussi mes pas dans ta direction.

J'avais lentement relevé les draps, et c'est à cet instant que tu me repéras, soudain, tu vins te fondre dans mes bras légèrement entre-ouvert. Je n'avais jamais sentis ton corps aussi près du mien, et la peur de t'écraser me frappa l'esprit. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser encore une fois t'enfuir, alors je serrais un peu plus mon emprise sur tes épaules et c'est là, dans le silence de la pièce qu'une de tes larmes vint s'échouer dans le creux de mon cou. Cette larme, elle venait de rendre tout cela encore un peu plus réel et blessant, pour moi, comme pour toi. Mais je ne t'en voulais pas, au contraire, je t'aimais encore un peu plus.

Ma cage thoracique allait finir par imploser, et par briller d'une nouvelle lueur. Une lueur que j'aurais espérer dorée, une magnifique lumière dorée qui encore une fois, aurait éclairée ton visage. Mais cette vision aussi angélique pouvait-elle être, disparu quand tu arrêtas enfin de pleurer contre ma poitrine. Tes cheveux me chatouillaient doucement les joues, je souriais tristement à ce constat : j'aimais encore plus te serrer dans mes bras, le soir, dans un lit, en écoutant les longs battements de ton coeur contre le mien.

Là, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, je tombais une troisième fois follement amoureuse de toi, de ton esprit, de tes pensées, de ton avis sur les bananes, de ton corps, de tes cheveux, de tes larmes, de tes fines mains accrochée sauvagement à mon dos, de tes yeux insondables, de tes reniflements peu gracieux, de ton goût prononcé pour la littérature française, de tes mimiques à croquer... Je tombais entièrement pour toi, je t'aimais bien plus que je ne le pensais.

Beaucoup plus. Beaucoup trop sûrement.

 **« Je suis malheureuse Clarke. »**

Tes pleurs se stoppèrent complètement face à ma révélation.

C'était peut-être l'alcool, le cannabis ou n'importe quoi, mais je ne pouvais plus te le cacher, me le cacher. Je faisais face, depuis bien longtemps à ce constat, mais, en entendant tes pleurs, je n'avais plus le droit de me cacher.

Je n'en avais jamais eu le droit.

J'entendis un petit reniflant, presque imperceptible avant de sentir ta tête bouger pour mieux se caler dans le creux de ma gorge. Ta respiration parfois affolée d'avoir trop pleurée me chatouiller le cou. C'était une douce écume se plongeant contre les rochers qu'étaient mon être. j'en frissonnais froidement, amèrement.

Tu secouas vivement la tête, marmonnant des choses que je ne comprenais pas, même aussi près de toi.

 **« Tu n'as pas le droit. Arrête, arrête, arrête. Tu n'as pas le droit d'oser dire des choses comme ça.**

 **\- Pourtant je le dis.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce-que.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce-que ma souffrance à moins d'importance que la tienne, d'accord ? »** finis-je par lâcher, pleine d'amertume non-cachée.

Et ta stupeur, ta respiration se coupant une seconde me fit mal au coeur. Je me détestais tellement de ressentir ces fragments de ta peine. Je me fis violence pour ne pas m'enfuir comme tu l'avais fait sur la terrasse. Je devais t'aider, je devais rester, même si cela me coûtait mes secrets, je te le n'avais que ça à te donner de toute manière.

 **« Attends...** bredouillas-tu, en cherchant à te caler encore un peu plus contre moi, comme pour t'attacher à une réalité. **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

 **\- Personne n'est ou ne sera dévasté si je suis malheureuse,** dis-je calmement. Un mauvais goût imprégna ma langue à ces mots.

 **\- Cela ne veut rien dire, ça n'a pas de sens...**

 **\- Pourtant, c'est le cas, non ? Il y a bien longtemps que je ne m'entend plus avec les membres de ma famille... Et le groupe, eh bien ils ont tous quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un à qui donner leur confiance, ils ont quelqu'un. Mais moi ? Je suis juste... »**

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me décrire. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, je n'avais jamais pensé à ma situation, à ma solitude étouffante. Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Me cacher des révélations, de la vie, c'était tellement plus simple.

 **« ... malheureuse et seule, une sorte d'électron libre. Et peut-être que ça vaut mieux comme ça.**

 **\- Cela n'a pas de sens, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** Murmuras-tu encore, dans l'incompréhension.

 **\- Je sais que... tu ne peux pas comprendre.** **Et** **ce n'est pas mon intention de te parler après ce qui vient de se passer** , je ne savais pas moi-même si je parlais de Finn ou de moi, alors ne t'inquiète pas. **Mais... je suis simplement réaliste, ok ?**

 **\- Lexa...** murmuras-tu doucement. **Tout le monde tient énormément à toi... Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça... Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses... Tu ne devrais pas. »**

Je te sentais bouger, t'accrocher encore un peu à mon dos avant de t'écarter pour venir te planter face à mon visage. Je percevais simplement le contour de ton ombre et vaguement tes yeux, pourtant, je sentais que tu étais chamboulée, bien plus que tout à l'heure dans le salon face à Finn.

Et là, je compris que mes paroles étaient incroyablement triste. Je ne m'en étais pas réellement rendu compte, c'était insensé. J'assimilais difficilement ce que je venais de te partager. Ma vie se résumait donc au malheur et à la solitude. Le malheur de te voir heureuse et la solitude de mon esprit. Je ne valais rien.

Comment pouvais-je me détester à ce point ?

 **« Oh mon Dieu... »** t'entendis-je souffler discrètement contre mes joues.

Je tentais de me concentrer de nouveau sur tes paroles, pourtant, le souvenir de notre baisé échangé me sauta au visage. Ce souvenir d'un instant de plénitude absolu qui m'avait réduite en miette, qui m'avait plongé définitivement dans le malheur.

J'étais un putain de trou noir. Je n'étais rien face à toi.

 **« Alors c'est pour ça que tu restes à Miami...** murmuras-tu. **Cela n'a rien à voir avec Roan... ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre... Tu fais ça pour te punir, parce que tu crois que tu ne vaut pas mieux que ça... »**

Je me sentais mise à nue face à tes dires. Tu me ramenais à la réalité, même dans un état second tu en étais capable. Je tombais encore amoureuse de toi. Je tombais en amour même quand tu me présentais ma pitoyable vie et ce que je faisais de mal.

Je t'aimais tellement, bordel.

Alors je baissais les yeux, naïvement, espérant te stopper ainsi.

 **« Tu es... brillante, Lexa...** bafouillas-tu encore. **Dans tous les sens du terme. Pourquoi... ? Tu aurais pu aller où tu voulais... Tu peux encore faire ce que bon te semble. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ce que tu penses. Tu mérites sincèrement d'être heureuse. »**

Je déglutis péniblement. Je me mordais furieusement la langue pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas craquer de nouveau. Ta main tremblante et vacillante s'approchait de mon visage mais je me dérobais aussitôt, ignorant la douleur qui s'alluma brièvement dans tes yeux. Je me détestais tellement d'être aussi faible face à toi.

Je te détestais pour ça, je ne pouvais pas supporter de sentir ton regard se briser contre ma peau, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment tu faisais pour souhaiter être mon amie, continuellement. Ne trouvais-tu pas cela lassant, chiant ? Je n'étais même pas capable de m'ouvrir à toi, même après le baisé que nous avions échangées sur la terrasse, je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arriverais jamais, alors pourquoi tu continuais de m'enfoncer, pourquoi tu étais toujours à mes côtés, pourquoi tu me laissais te venir en aide... ?

 **« Lex'... »** murmuras-tu.

Et je la sentais cette pitié. Tant de compassion, je me demandais soudain si c'était ce que je souhaitais réellement. Mon visage se ferma, quand je compris. Tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi, tu avais simplement pitié, le baisé ne voulait rien dire, ou peut-être était-ce simplement un appel au secours, n'est-ce-pas Clarke ?

 **« Quoi ? »** dis-je amèrement.

Tu flanchas, et je sentis tes ongles relâcher mon dos. Je te fixais, tu me fixais. L'air de la pièce s'était figé autour de nous.

 **« Je ne savais pas que... »** murmuras-tu.

Et moi, je serrais les poings contre ta peau encore chaude et bouillonnante de chaleur.

 **« Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était si... »** continuais-tu sur ta lancée.

Je te sentais venir te coller de nouveau contre moi. Je ne pouvais te rejeter, même si j'en avais eu la force. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me passer de ce contact. Alors je ne fis que souffler, douloureusement peut-être.

 **« Je suis si désolée...**

 **\- Pour quoi ?** Rétorquais-je, essayant de contrôler ce mélange de fureur aveugle et de douleur brute qui tourbillonnait dans mon crâne endormi.

 **\- Moi... La troupe... on aurait dû faire plus attention... Bien sûr on a essayé… à plusieurs reprises, puis y'a eu Roan alors... enfin, on aurait dû continuait. On t'a complètement laissée...**

 **\- Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide,** sifflais-je, **merci beaucoup. Il fallait déjà prendre soin d'Anya, de Raven, de Murphy... J'allais très bien. Il n'y avait rien à faire. »**

Je me braquais de nouveau, je ne pouvais pas déjà faire face à cela, je n'étais pas prête, je ne l'avais jamais été. Mais surtout pas avec toi.

 **« Pardonne-moi, Lex'...**

 **\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je l'ai cherché. Je me suis isolée de mon propre chef. Tout cela, je l'ai voulu... Ce n'est de la faute de personne, sinon de la mienne... »**

J'hésitais quelques secondes, puis me fis violence pour ajouter d'un ton relativement neutre :

 **« Tout vas bien, Clarke. »**

Tu me fixas soudain, comme si je venais de dire une chose particulièrement choquante, voir grotesque. Tu étais si étonnée que ça, alors ? Peut-être tenais-tu réellement à moi...

 **« Non, tout ne va pas bien...** murmuras-tu. **Au contraire.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- ... Peut-être que ta mise en retrait était quelque-chose que tu souhaitais... Mais... ton manque de confiance en toi, ce n'est pas quelque-chose que tu as choisi, si ? »**

Comment pouvais-tu me dire ça ? Tu n'étais pas dans ma tête, tu ne me connaissais pas ! Tu n'avais pas à dire cela, tu n'avais aucunes légitimités à ton tour.

 **« Tu ne sais pas comment je me sens...** grondais-je lentement. **Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.**

 **\- Pourtant tu restes à Miami alors que tu peux faire tellement plus,** répliquas-tu avec un soudain regain d'énergie. **Et tu viens d'admettre que tu estimais ton bonheur moins important que le mien !**

 **\- Ce qui est un fait.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non !**

 **\- Si... »**

Une certaine rage passa à son tour dans ton regard bouillonnant. Alors finalement, mes traits s'adoucirent imperceptiblement et je trouvais la force de lâcher dans un murmure qui avait tous du sanglot :

 **« C'est la vérité Clarke, je ne suis indispensable à personne... et c'est mon œuvre. Il n'y a pas à me plaindre.**

 **\- Ne dis pas une chose pareille... s'il-te-plaît. »**

Ton ton s'était fait suppliant, et tu plaçais ta main sur ma joue. Cette fois-ci, je n'eus pas la force de garder une certaine distance avec toi. Tu allais gagner, je n'y pouvais rien ce soir.

 **« Pourtant, personne n'a besoin de moi.**

 **- _Moi_ j'ai besoin de toi ! »**


	6. Partie VI

_**\- Happier, I Think, Partie VI :**_

Un silence de plomb tomba après ton haussement désespéré de voix. Tu avais gagné cette manche, et moi, je cherchais à comprendre où j'avais pu fauter pour en arriver là.

Peut-être était-ce quand j'avais accepté de devenir ton amie, après avoir rejoins la troupe, en début de première. Peut-être était-ce quand, incompréhensiblement, j'avais couchée avec Finn. L'alcool n'avait jamais été mon fort. Mais c'était à cause de toi, et j'avais beau essayer de me le cacher, ce soir je comprenais toute mes erreurs. Tout ça, c'était bien à cause de toi. Avoir bu plus que de raison, à cette soirée chez Murphy, c'était de ta faute. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps à le comprendre, trop de temps sûrement. Comment oublier un péché destructeur ? Simplement en engendrant une nouvelle série de micro-fissure, d'instant à vomir, et de déception à confesser. J'avais toujours su que je te détestais pour une raison précise, mais j'avais mis tellement de temps à comprendre, mes erreurs et les tiennes.

Plus d'erreurs que toi, c'était certain.

 **«** **Tu n'as pas besoin de moi...** finis-je par dire, posant mon regard vulnérable sur toi. **Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que de t'abîmer. Tu ne peux pas avoir besoin de moi. »**

Tu étais sûrement déjà convaincue de mes propos, mais moi, j'essayais de me persuader que non, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Tu n'avais jamais eu besoin d'une ombre aussi frêle qu'immonde, qui n'avait jamais arrêté de te détériorer, de te rabaisser au rang de pauvre loseuse. J'étais présente à tes côtés, seulement pour te briser encore un peu plus, je voulais te montrer ce que ça faisait de souffrir à vouloir s'en crever les yeux. À s'en déchirer l'âme, tout les soirs.

Et cette âme, mon âme, qui rôdait au-dessus de mon ombre. Cette putain d'âme que j'abritais, elle me persuadait d'autre-chose : j'avais mis tout mon être à te détester. Mais j'avais aussi mis toute cette haine à t'aimer.

Oui, j'y avais mis toute mon âme.

Rien que pour toi, rien que pour voir tes yeux océan se consumer de bonheur ou de malheur. Tu étais si belle détruite, en miette. Pleurant sur scène, derrière le rideau, dans les coulisses, je t'avais anéantie, comme toujours. Mais ton regard s'embrassant de haine, de passion et de déception. C'était bien ce qui m'avait poussé à t'aimer encore plus. J'étais contradictoire.

Je te détestais au point de m'amouracher. J'avais du mal à laver mes mains de tes toucher subtiles et souvent futiles. Tu ne le faisais pas exprès, je le savais, mais je te _détestais_ tellement.

 **« J'ai besoin de toi, car tu es bien la seule fille à oser me détruire. »**

Je sentais tes doigts faire des ronds imaginaires dans mon dos. Mon estomac se tordait de supplice. Contrairement à mon cerveau qui, fasse à ta révélation, tentait de comprendre un puzzle d'infini réflexion que tu venais de déverser sur le sol rouge qu'était mon coeur.

Non. Je ne comprenais pas, et je te comprendrais sûrement jamais.

 **« J'ai besoin de toi car tu es la seule personne de ce fichu lycée à oser me ramener à la réalité. Tu es la seule personne capable de me pousser à bout,** je ne voyais plus que t'es lèvres qui se mouvaient dans un flot de paroles, torture. **J'ai besoin de toi car tu es la seule à réellement me connaître. Tu es la seule qui pourras me faire sortir de Miami... »**

Tu avais depuis bien longtemps ouvert une plaie sanglante dans ma poitrine. Tu l'avais entretenu en me regardant dans les yeux lors de nos confrontations, tu l'avais aspergée d'alcool quand tu avais pleurée près du piano, et maintenant tu t'amusais à la titiller avec une broche ardente. Tout ce que je ressentais pour toi ressortais comme du pu, suintant de la déchirure, coulant, dégoulinant le long de mes pupilles, grouillant dans mon esprit, se plaçant, se cambrant sous l'ecchymose de mes espoirs cachés.

C'était toute mon âme qui s'était gangrenée de mon amour pour toi. Maintenant, j'en perdais des morceaux, des pièces de puzzle.

 **« Alors je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que personne n'a besoin de toi, Lexa,** ta voix pressée trahissait peut-être ton dégoût envers mon esprit.

 **\- Je n'y peux rien, ce n'est que la vérité. »**

L'un de tes ongles, main droite, c'était incrusté dans mon épiderme dorsale. Tu semblais retenir des paroles trop sourdes. Et moi, je continuais d'observer ta bouche de fraise qui se pinçait. Même en étant alcoolisée, tu te contrôlais, du moins, tu contrôler tes paroles.

Et moi, face à toi, une dose d'alcool similaire dans le sang, je me demandais comment tu faisais pour réaliser ce miracle. Comment tu faisais pour faire taire tes secret, bourrée ? J'en avais toujours été incapable, et surtout quand j'étais trop proche de ton visage d'ange.

 **« C'est toi. »** Ma voix qui s'était révélée tremblante, contrastait douloureusement avec ton froncement soudain de sourcils.

Je ne pouvais que me racler la gorge, incrédule tout comme toi. Mes mains, mordante de ta chaleur corporel, se retenaient de t'agripper, de te retenir, de te plaquer encore un peu plus contre mon corps. Je devais m'accrocher à quelque-chose, futilement, de peur de sombrer. Mon coeur s'emballait déjà, mon crâne me tournait et mon esprit se questionnait quant à ta surprise ou ton incompréhension.

 **« Je... attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »**

Je ne pouvais même pas te fixer dans les yeux. J'avais peur que ton regard me brûle, m'anéantisse sur place. J'avais peur de toi, pour la première fois de ma vie. Alors je ne pouvais qu'ouvrir et refermer la bouche, incapable de trouver les mots, telle une lâche, hypocrite et amoureuse que j'étais.

 **« Ça a toujours été toi, en vérité. »** Mon coeur te déballait ce que mon cerveau m'empêchait de dire.

J'avais de bien trop grands espoirs sur l'instant. Car dans mon dos, tes mains n'avaient pas arrêtées de se jouer de mes frissons. Car ta bouche n'affichait rien d'autre qu'un terme neutre. Car tu ne t'étais pas encore enfuie.

 **« Je crois avoir toujours été amoureuse de toi, depuis le jour de notre rentrée, en seconde, tu t'en souviens peut-être encore ? »**

Je ne comprenais pas, ma bouche sortait un flot de parole, de phrase, de verbes, de mots... Je ne comprenais pas d'où me venait soudain tout ce courage. Mes veines grouillaient d'impatience, de feu, d'anxiété. Mon coeur battait, courait, sprintait. Relevant brièvement le regard, je te voyais acquiescer, toujours la même expression d'incrédulité fixé sur ton visage.

 **« Tu sais, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à l'instant même où la main de Finn a délaissée la mienne, pour aller t'aider à ramasser tes cahiers. Je suis certaine d'être tombée amoureuse de toi à l'instant précis où ton regard à croisé le mien. Le tien était si... anxieux, apeuré, que je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de ressentir mon coeur s'ouvrir pour rencontrer ton âme...  
**

 **\- Finn avait les mains moites, je m'en rappelle encore,** je me surprenais à rigoler, impuissante, sachant pertinemment que je te perdais de nouveau. **J'ai toujours détesté ce petit détail, chez lui. »**

Tes mains stoppèrent tout mouvements. Tes yeux se brisèrent encore un peu plus. Et moi, je mordais intensément ma joue pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas m'effriter devant toi, la femme que je considérais comme l'amour de ma vie, ma stupide putain d'âme-sœur. Ma vie glissait, s'écoulait entre tes doigts, tu t'en amusais. Peut-être qu'il te suffisait de frapper dans tes mains pour me tuer, il te suffisait de frotter tes mains sur un vieux torchon pour m'oublier.

 **« Je me souviens que toi, la grande et majestueuse Lexa Wood, tu m'avais longuement observée,** tu parlais très simplement, avec quelques éclats d'alcool dans les cordes vocales. **J'avais d'ailleurs eu peur de toi, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était ton uniforme rouge de cheerleader qui m'avait scotché sur place... J'ai toujours su que c'était grâce, ou à cause, du regard que tu m'avais jeté que j'espérais devenir ton amie. Je voulais juste, revivre. »**

C'était à moi de paraître stupide, en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée sur la terrasse, tout à l'heure-... »** avais-tu finalement murmuré avant que tu ne te coupes, brutalement.

C'était aller à une telle vitesse que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de croiser ton regard allumé. Je ne discernais que tes paupières. La fine lumière que la lune nous envoyait... c'était elle qui me permettait de discernais tout les minuscules détails que je n'avais pas vu sur la terrasse, totalement déchirée. Par exemple, je n'avais pas repérée cette minuscule, imperceptible, tâche de naissance aux abords de ton œil gauche, juste positionnée sur les rides que formait tes paupières en se fermant, fortement. Je n'avais jamais remarquée à quel point tes pommettes étaient hautes et rosies. Non, je n'avais jamais remarqué c'est infimes détails car je n'avais jamais pris le temps de répondre à tes baisers.

Alors, à mon tour, je fermais les yeux, profitant comme si c'était la dernière fois de ma putain de vie que je pouvais profiter de tes lèvres. Je me persuadais que c'était la dernière fois que la talentueuse Clarke Griffin m'embrassait avec autant de désespoir. Toutes mes espérances, tout ce que je n'avais pas pu te dire, je te les transmettaient soudainement, en te mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

Et c'est après cette action précipitée, et surtout, espérait, que quelque chose changea.

Pendant que tu m'embrassais, tes lèvres sur les miennes semblaient devenir plus pressées, plus désorientées, plus, toujours plus, il me fallait plus. Plus, tout comme le contact de tes mains dans mon dos qui s'accrochèrent à mes omoplates comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais je faisais pareille, me rapprochant toujours plus de ton frêle corps que j'avais tant désiré dans le passé et qui, ce soir, s'offrait brusquement à moi. Oui, j'avais besoin de toi comme tu avais besoin de moi, en cet instant.

Entre tes lèvres mouvantes de désirs, d'anéantissement, je pouvais sentir ta respiration, pareille à la mienne, s'accélérer. Elle se mêlait à mon souffle erratique et déboussolé. Le baiser que tu m'offrais avec tendresse devenait alors incontrôlable, toujours plus tremblant. Une soudaine envie sembla te guider. Sous l'incompréhension, je sentais alors une chaleur se glisser entre mes cheveux, s'installer, et se mouver. Tes mains s'agitaient avec effusion alors que la plaie rougeâtre de mon coeur s'agrandissait. Tu brisais les quelques points de sutures frêle qui la maintenait fermée, les arrachant un à un, avec tes dents, tes lèvres, ta langue. Et j'adorais cela.

Emportée par ma plaie béante que tu t'amusais à mordre, je venais déposer une main frémissante sur ton menton. Tout ceci allait me perdre. Tes battements insensé de coeur frappait ta peau quelque peu hâlée. J'avais toujours rêvée d'y goûter en secret. Ta gorge m'était exposée. Une lumière blanchâtre venait me la servir. Près de mon oreille, je t'entendais respirer. Impatience, désespoir, envie, brûlure, tout ceci, tout ce mélange de sentiment tu me le faisais posément écouter, avec de faible et incontrôlable soupires. Alors sans attendre plus longtemps, je fondais – un sourire carnassier – sur la peau de ton cou. Je l'embrassais tendrement d'abord, puis avec une faim que je peinais à freiner. Je suçotais une infime partie de ton épiderme, prenant plaisir à t'entendre soupirer un peu plus d'aise. La marque, je ne la discernais par correctement cependant, je me permettais de venir la mordiller, pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. _Tu ne rêves pas, Lauren,_ vint finalement me chuchoter ton frêle gémissement.

J'étais arrivée avec désir au creux à la base de ton cou.

Là, ma bouche venait majestueusement rencontrer tes deux clavicules, marquées. Mon corps se mettait en alerte à la sensation que me procurait tes mains, glissant lentement le long de ma nuque. Grattant de tes ongles mes petits cheveux, je me réveillais soudain. J'étais hypersensible et tu le comprenais sans peine. Un ricanement emplit d'avidité se jouait de mes frissons. Ton visage toujours plaquée contre le mien, beaucoup trop proche de mon oreille, je t'entendais parfaitement prendre de longues et courtes respirations. J'adorais cette sensation plus que tout au monde. Tes mains, de leur côté, continuaient de s'amuser au départ de ma nuque. C'était à mon tour de prendre des respirations oscillantes.

Dans un mouvement précipité, tu me ramenais plus près de toi, plus près de ta bouche de fraise que j'appréciais particulièrement embrasser, mordiller et découvrir. Mon sang réchauffé par ton contact affluait dans mon ventre, tambourinant violemment contre les parois étriquées de mes veines. Tes jambes venaient s'enrouler avidement autour des miennes. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, jusqu'au moment où, s'échappant un peu trop rapidement de mon emprise, ton genoux vint glisser contre mon entre-jambe.

J'avais gémis.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, je tombais dans tes pupilles. Noires et diablement dilatées quelles étaient tes fichues pupilles. Je comprenais alors que je commettais une douloureuse erreur, ainsi, contre ton corps enflammé et brûlant de sensualité. C'était tes yeux, si assombris et qui semblait brûler de tentation qui m'avait ramenaient à la réalité.

Tu te penchais déjà pour reprendre le contact que j'avais rompu entre tes lèvres et les miennes.

Mon corps ne demandait que ça, de retrouver les frissons. Contrairement à mon esprit délaissé par l'alcool qui me suppliait de réagir. En dépit de mes lèvres, c'est mon front que tu attaquais avec le tien. La chaire de mes tempes frissonnait de désir, elle s'enflammait face à ce touché si délicat et pourtant si destructeur.

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire pour ne pas te briser. Mais c'est toi qui pris les devants :

 **« Lex',** chuchotais-tu, d'une voix diaboliquement tendue que je rêvais de faire taire d'un autre baiser. **Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? »**

Je comprenais que tu faisais encore référence à ce qu'il s'était passé sur la terrasse, près de ton jardin.

 **« Je pourrais te poser la même question, _Clarke_. »**

Je ne pouvais plus que humer l'air, précipitamment. Respirer une dernière fois les effluves vanillés entrechoquées avec l'alcool et le cannabis que ta bouche entrouverte me délivrait. T'embrassant avec la plus grande tendresse sur ton front légèrement transpirant, je prenais la plus perspicace et respectueuse des décisions.

Peut-être qu'un jour tu me pardonnerais pour cela.

Ma main gauche se décrocha de ton dos, alors que l'autre s'éloignait avec tellement de regrets de tes clavicules. Je te sentais, t'agripper encore un peu, juste un peu. Mais tu finis par lâcher prise, amèrement, évitant de me fixer dans les yeux.

Debout, face au lit, je ne pouvais que décrocher mon coeur saignant de ton corps et de marcher pantelante jusqu'à la porte. Ramassant sans me retourner ma robe. C'était ton sanglot étouffé qui fit vaciller mon âme dans le couloir. Mais je savais pertinemment que je prenais la meilleure décision.

Je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi.

Je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi alors que tu étais encore sous l'effet de l'alcool, je ne souhaitais pas devenir un simple regret, une simple image de nuit à moitié oubliée ou que _tu_ souhaiterais oublier à tout prix.

Je ne voulais pas te blesser autant que je l'avais été, en seconde.


	7. Partie VII

_**\- Happier, Partie VII :**_

Dévalant la cage d'escalier en trombe, je manquais de trébucher sur le carrelage blanc de neige de ton beau salon. Plus personnes ne discutaient, tout le monde ronflaient, paisiblement. Et toi, là-haut, tu devais sûrement vouloir me tuer, ou au moins me jeter par la fenêtre pour que je me brise le cou dans ton jardin. Que je me brise en milles morceaux, que je suffoque seule, sous tes yeux. Que je me noie dans mon propre sang impur. Que je souffre autant que toi, tu avais souffert.

Comment ne pas m'en vouloir ?

Ravalant un relent d'alcool, je me traînais le plus silencieusement possible en direction de la porte d'entrée. Au même endroit, quelques heures plus tôt, j'étais tombais amoureuse de toi. Mes mains avaient pâlie à cette confirmation de sentiments détestables. Puis tu avais, inconsciente de ce qu'il se tramait dans mon estomac, passé tes bras frêles autour de mon cou aguicheur de tes contacts. Le soulèvement insolent d'une mèche de cheveux avait brisé ma stupéfaction. Ton mince soupir l'avait faite se mouver, cette mèche de cheveux.

 _Tout cela m'épuisait bien plus qu'autre chose, ces temps-ci, au bord de l'explose._

La porte ne résonnait pas. Elle ne grinçait pas, elle était emplit du silence de mon coeur, c'était peut-être un jeu d'écho stupide ? Peut-être que même la porte me trouvait minable, à cet instant, pantelante. Et toujours en sous-vêtement, robe en main.

Une brise inquisitrice venait me couper. Celle-ci s'insinuait sournoisement dans mes veines, frigorifiant jusqu'au dernier centimètres de mon esprit délaissé.

Refermant en vitesse la porte, je prenais sur moi pour ne pas trembler. Mon corps était alors traversé de frissons enclins au désespoir. J'étais vraiment stupide… Nous étions le premier janvier et la température extérieur frôlait dangereusement avec le zéro. Et moi, j'avais souhaitée sortir, rentrer chez moi à pied, en sous-vêtement, une robe de soirée à la main. L'alcool n'arrangeait rien et ne me réchauffait pas le moins du monde.

Je ne pouvais que me laisser glisser contre le bois frais, raclant mon épiderme dorsale avec force. J'allais peut-être avoir quelques marques rouges après cela, mais je m'en fichais un peu. C'était pas ta faute alors j'en avais plus rien à foutre d'avoir des _marques_ rouges.

Alors je posais ma tête en arrière, laissant un résonnement sourd frapper les parois impénétrables de mon esprit. Rien de tout cela n'avait de véritable sens. Une soirée, un couple qui se brise, le mien qui ne fait que s'effriter, mes mains qui se pose sur ton corps, toi qui m'embrasses… Oui, ça n'avait aucun putains de sens et pourtant… J'étais bien là, seule contre ta porte d'entrée, réfléchissant avec un soupçon de dépit à ta grande et majestueuse soirée.

Bordel… qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire aux Dieux pour qu'ils osent me traiter ainsi, telle une moin que rien qui ne peut que voir son amour s'envoler loin de sa destinée. Mythologie et théâtre antique grecque de merde. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de si mal dans ma courte vie pour que l'on m'impose cela ? Sincèrement… Plus j'y pensais plus je me disais que non, je ne méritais rien de tout ce qui m'arrivait. Ou peut-être que si. Ou peut-être que non. Ou peut-être que c'était simplement fait pour arriver.

Plus j'y pensais, plus je me perdais dans les dédales sinueux de mon propre monde.

 _Bordel de Clarke Griffin._

Pourquoi me faisais-tu subir tout ça, toi ? Ne t'avais-je pas assez suppliée de me pardonner pour mes fautes ? Pourtant, tu m'avais assurée avoir pardonnée mes erreurs, trop nombreuses sûrement.

 _Bordel._

 _Bordel._

 _Bordel._

 _Bordel de merde…_

Rageant seule contre cette porte d'entrée, je n'entendais pas les pas descendre dans des grincements caractéristiques l'escalier en bois. Je n'entendais pas non plus les reniflements disgracieux qui accompagnait ses fichues pas de géant en quête de pardon, lui aussi. Pour une fois que nous avions un point commun, mon ex et moi.

 **« Lexa ? »** avait-il dit en manquant de trébucher sur la dernière marche.

Il me fixait en plissant les yeux.

Seule la lumière de mon portable et du sien éclairait la pièce.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »** son ton brisé m'indiquait qu'il t'avait longtemps pleuré en compagnie de Jasper.

Et moi, je me relevais tant bien que mal, m'accrochant aux rebords échancrés de ta porte.

 **« Tout le monde dort… »** marmonnait-il encore tout en bâillant.

Il s'avançait encore un peu plus, reniflement une seconde fois. J'entendais parfaitement sa morve grappiller des centimètres dans ses narines. Cette morve qui grappillait autant de centimètres que mon amour pour toi dans mes veines alcoolisées.

Et lui, cet idiot t'ayant trompée, il ne semblait pas trouver cette situation gênante, tout le contraire de mon âme.

 **« Pas tout le monde, apparemment. »** répondais-je tout en m'avançant d'un pas, flageolante.

Il ne répondait pas, préférant de loin jeter un regard en direction du salon où les ronflements de Lincoln avait ralenti pour laisser place à un silence paisible, brisant avec les tumultes de nos esprits, perdus que nous étions à cet instant.

 **« Ouais…** continuait-t-il encore, portant sa main de géant à sa nuque. **Je… je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le salon… tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, Finn.**

 **\- Oui, oui… je sais…** répondait-il, toujours aussi gêné de me parler. **Mais, je t'ai vu entrer dans la chambre de Clarke alors… euh, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais lui faire passer un message de ma part. »**

Je le fixais avec désarroi. Me demandait-il vraiment de devenir l'entremetteuse de votre putain de relation ?

 _Bordel._

 **« Je l'aime, Lexa. »**

Sa voix brisée m'avait prise de court.

Bien sûr qu'il t'aimait, il t'aimait à un tel point que te tromper n'avait été qu'un simple jeu stupide pour perdre sa virginité.

 **« Je ne pense pas que tu ai besoin de moi pour lui dire ça. »**

Mon ton froid ne changeait rien à son regard de chien battu. Cela m'énervait tellement, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de lui jeter mon mépris à la gueule.

 **« J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette, je ne peux pas…** insistait encore le brun. **Aide-moi, Lexa, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas la perdre.**

 **\- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant de penser avec ta queue. »**

Il me jetait à présent un regard blessé, presque troublé par mes paroles un peu trop crues peut-être. Mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Il t'avait brisé encore plus que moi, je n'avais jamais osé le faire. Il devait lui aussi, en payer les conséquences, je ne devais pas être la seule à m'en mordre les doigts. Les chances ratées, je les accumulaient, à son tour.

 **« Bonne nuit, Finn. »**

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je retournais grimper, titubante, les escaliers. Un soupire de désespoir ou de frustration résonnait dans mon dos, me portant encore un peu plus en avant. Ma décision était prise, bien que stupide. Mais je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion, alors avant de succomber à la chute finale, je devais au moins profiter un peu, juste un peu.

 _Un tout petit peu, s'il-te-plaît, laisse moi espérer vivre._

La montée fut périlleuse et déséquilibrée car, un ennemi à terre, l'autre se réveillait, tout bonnement en forme et un immense sourire au visage. Un ange déchue, voilà ce à quoi je devais ressembler face à lui, l'homme avec qui j'aurais dû finir ma vie.

Torse-nu, il marchait d'un pas de vainqueur dans ma direction, fendant l'air de son corps si athlétique. Il pourrait sûrement reprendre le poste du coach Kent. Mais il n'avait aucunes bonnes ambition pour cela, cet imbécile heureux que je haissais tellement à présent, en haut des marches, prête à chuter plus bas que terre. Mais je devais résister, car non loin de là, je devais te récupérer, je n'avais plus qu'un joker.

Plus aucunes chances. Je ne devais pas chuter, par tout les moyens je devais survivre à cette douce confrontation.

Son caleçon bleu reflétait son adultère avec tellement de passion, que je devais me retenir de ne pas lui cracher à la gueule. Il souriait, encore confiant et sûr de lui. Moi, je le fixais, simplement, sans oser regarder si non loin de là, derrière sa silhouette de demi-Dieu, rôdait l'âme de vautour d'une certaine Ontari.

Elle m'avait soutenu, au début de tout.

Maintenant elle me plantait des couteaux dans le coeur, les tournant afin d'agrandir encore un peu plus ma plaie saignante d'amertume et de regrets. Oui, elle en jouait cette sibylle aux airs si enchanteurs.

Sans comprendre, des bras venaient entourer mon corps frêle de tes contacts.

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens, sur l'instant. Puis je réfléchissais à la manière de m'enfuir.

Il décrochait enfin ses crocs de mon corps, souriant encore un peu. Sa bouche de mérou laissait éclater des dents blanches. Mais son sourire paraissait si fade et sans intérêt comparé au tient.

 **« Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherchée partout ma puce. »**

Il débitait ses mots avec tellement de sincérité que j'étais dépourvu de répondant. Il était doué, très doué. Son torse sentait les caresses hideuses de mon amie, enfin, celle que je considérais depuis un an comme une amie. Mais je la détestais autant que mon mec maintenant. Quoi que, j'avais dû mal à les départageait sur l'instant.

 **« Ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle. »**

Me disait-il encore, avant de venir déposer un baiser remplit de tendresse hypocrite sur mon front.

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… J'ai juste vu quelques-chose. »** disais-je tout en souriant à mon tour.

Et il fronçait les sourcils de manière idiote. Déposant une main froide sur sa joue, j'essayais de repérer les endroits que mon amie avait touché avec tant d'amour que j'aurais pu en être jalouse. La barbe naissante de mon copain avait l'effet d'une lame de rasoir, aussi coupante et déchirante que du barbelé sur mes doigt de papier mâché.

 **« Encore un de tes cauchemar ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondais-je, confiante de ma maîtrise parfaite du jeu. **Mais… c'était pas le même que d'habitude. »**

Il avait un sourire tendre sur sa face de monstre sanguinaire. Cela me donnait froid. Mais je supportais. Toujours savoir encaisser avant de donner le coup final. Mon père m'avait appris cela avant de disparaître de ma vie, cet enfoiré.

 **« Tu veux bien me le raconter ? Comme on fait d'habitude. Tu verras, ça ira mieux après et tu pourras venir te coucher.**

 **\- D'accord. »**

Il posait alors ses mains sur mes hanches, doucement, comme si il avait peur de me briser encore un peu plus. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour empirer les choses.

 **« Je-…** commençais-je, cherchant mes mots. **J'ai vu deux silhouettes, cachées dans l'ombre d'une sorte de drap.**

 **\- Continu,** disait-il tout en me souriant, calmement, pour me calmer peut-être.

 **\- Alors, comme attirée par leurs ombres, je me suis rapprochées. Et je les ai découvertes, ces ombres, Roan… C'était horrible !**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Questionnait-il tout en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet. **Tu les connaissais ?**

 **\- Oui… Il y avait Ontari… et- et toi… »**

Ses sourcils restaient dans la même position, fronçaient. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, et j'en étais fière, tellement fière que je ne me rendais pas compte de mon éloignement. Mon corps s'était comme échappé de sa prise d'héro mythologique au physique de demi-Dieu. Je le fixais, alors qu'il venait se rapprocher pour me prendre dans ses bras, souhaitant me réconforter pour me susurrer des petits mots gentils comme : _'' oh ce n'était qu'un cauchemar voyons, ce n'était pas la réalité chérie. ''_

La claque qui résonnait faisait elle, cependant, partie d'une réalité sordide et dépressive.

Il ne comprenait pas, la main posée sur sa joue rougit.

 **« Je ne suis pas une gamine que tu dois protégée, Roan. Et je ne suis pas non plus aveugle tu sais ? Alors dis-moi, avant que je ne te quittes, depuis combien de temps ça dure avec Ontari ? Hein ? Peut-être deux semaines ? Peut-être même un mois, qui sait ? »**

Il déglutissais, simplement et durement. Comme pour s'échapper de la réalité dans laquelle il venait de sombrer.

 **« Écoute, Lex' je- »**

Je n'attendais rien de plus pour lui asséner une seconde claque, libératrice, pour le coup. Il acceptait sans broncher, comme si cela était évident.

 **« Je suis désolé…** finissait-il par murmure d'une voix si mince que j'avais peiné à l'entendre.

 **\- Tu peux l'être, c'est vrai. »**

Je passais à côté de lui, frôlant sa cage thoracique qui montait et descendait lentement, prise d'un soudain regain de confiance.

 **« C'est… c'est fini alors, entre nous ? »**

Pour toute réponse, je ne lui répondais pas. Et il comprenait, car dans son soupir, je pouvais distinguer un léger remord mais une libération mal dissimulée.

 _Enfoiré._

Je ne faisais plus que d'errer dans les derniers mètres qui séparait mon corps désespéré de la porte de ta chambre. Je ne sentais plus la robe fine de soirée que je portais à but de bras, non, je l'avais sans doute laissé chuter dans les escaliers. Ce n'était qu'un poids en plus que j'avais dû abandonner sur mon chemin. Mais il fallait bien des sacrifices pour parvenir à atteindre ses objectifs, non ?

Stoppant toutes pensées, toutes actions, toutes réflexions, j'affichais un air impassiblement neutre. Devant la porte, d'entrée, de mon coeur ou de ma mort. Devais-je continuer ? Quitte à finalement sombrer, comme les autres héros grecques ? Ou pouvais-je encore tenter de vaincre une destinée débile en pénétrant dans l'arène ?

J'allais t'affronter, la tête haute et l'esprit emplit d'un espoir à crever des yeux, à brûler des langues, à briser des os, à marquer au fer rouge des paupières. Oui, je te le devais, je devais le livrer, ce dernier et impossible combat.

À ma destinée. À toi. À l'âme brisée que j'étais longtemps devenue. À l'improbable réalité qui se cachait peut-être derrière cette porte. À la peur qui me tenaillait l'estomac à chaque fois que j'entendais parler de toi. À mon père qui me trouvait toujours trop faiblarde, trop pas assez. À ma mère qui me désespérait à espérait. À ma sœur trop tout. À mon ventre qui ne pouvait que vibrer en t'apercevant dans les couloirs. À ton sourire que je rêvais de voir apparaître à n'importe quel instant de ma putain de vie à chier. À tes lèvres que je me promettais de redécouvrir avec ton accord, totale. À tout ce que j'avais gâché en bientôt trois ans de vie. À tout ce que j'avais cru vivre sans toi. À tout ce que tu étais. À tout ce que j'aimais en toi, chez toi, dans ton âme, dans ton coeur. À ma plaie si impatiente de s'ouvrir.

À ton être.

À ton âme qui ne pouvait vivre sans la mienne.

Je t'aimais, plus que de raison à _vivre,_ mais je t'aimais à sacrifier toute _saloperie_ de raison


	8. Partie VIII

Hey, je vous présente sûrement la dernière partie de cette histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plu. J'hésite encore à la continuer encore un peu, m'enfin bref, je verrais bien. Et, je vous en demande peut-être trop pour ce dernier ( ou avant avant dernier chapitre ) mais j'aimerais sincèrement avoir votre avis sur ce que je devrais essayer d'améliorer, sur ce que je pourrais faire pour la suite probable, pour ce que vous souhaitez voir apparaître aussi, etc. Et surtout, ce que vous pensez de cette partie. Je compte retoucher plusieurs éléments donc ce n'est pas la version définitive. Et merci de suivre cette fiction sans prétention.

Bonne lecture :)

 _ **\- Happier, I Think, Partie VIII :**_

Bien sûr, toute insécurité et angoisse avait comme... disparu dans une partie intrigante de mon cerveau. Infâme partie qui m'avait longtemps rendu prisonnière de mes plus grandes appréhensions.

Toi.

Tu étais bien la grande maîtresse de ces peurs. Tu ne savais pas à quel point tu m'effrayais, à tel point tu me terrorisais, tout le temps, à chaque secondes, fractions de secondes de mes battements de coeur. Tambourinant contre mes tempes, mes peurs me rappelait qui tu étais. Toujours. Cachée derrière cette porte.

C'était à mon tour d'affronter mes peurs.

Et comme tu le savais, très bien même, j'étais une terrible lâche, prête à tout pour éviter le centre de mes phobies.

C'est-à-dire.

 _Toi._

Mais ce soir, c'était différent.

Oui, je le sentais. Couler dans mon sang comme un doux poison, le changement s'avérait peut-être libérateur. Ce changement qui m'avait promu célibataire en moins d'une minute. Changement qui m'avait guidée jusqu'ici, face à la porte de ta chambre, face à ma peur. Oui, mon hémoglobine bouillonnait d'un renouveau, s'employant à brûler mes nerfs, mes terminaisons nerveuses, se traçant un chemin jusqu'au centre.

Au véritable centre d'une, _sacrée,_ peur.

En vérité, j'avais peur de toi, mais pas autant que ta réaction. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues, j'étais face au mur – porte.

Le rejet.

Pourtant, tu ne m'avais pas rejetée tout à l'heure, au contraire. Mais je pouvais bien mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool et de la drogue. Ouais, cela me rassurais un peu de penser d'une telle façon. J'avais vu, j'avais compris que c'était ce que je souhaitais devenir, au plus profond de mon âme perturbée. Fissurée par ton physique, démolie par ta personnalité.

Fissure craquelée depuis bien des années.

J'essayais, de faire de mon mieux, toujours, continuellement. Cependant, cela ne changeait jamais rien. J'enchaînais les cigarettes, je tournais en rond, j'étais simplement faite pour ça. _Pour toi._ Je m'ennuyais. Oui, en vérité, le plus gros problème chez moi, c'était que je m'ennuyais sans ta présence. Je crevais et je crèverais d'ennui, littéralement. À part toi, personnes d'autres n'avait jamais osé crier mon nom. _Tu m'amusais_. Il n'y avait bien que mon père pour me crier dessus.

J'avais bien eu des rêves à un moment, mais c'était tellement lointain qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des regrets, c'est vieux rêves.

La porte.

Cet objet sonnait comme un parallèle à mes années rêvées.

Car tu étais mon dernier rêve, auquel je tentais depuis bientôt trois ans de m'accrocher. Je m'accrochais à me faire pleurer, je m'accrochais à me briser encore un peu plus. Tout ce que je ne souhaitais pas, à présent, c'était que le rêve, _ton_ rêve ne devienne plus qu'un ancien regret, qui sonnerait amer au creux de mon palais.

Non.

C'était impensable pour moi.

Jamais.

Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Maintenant.

Oui, c'était à mon tour de te présenter mon attachement, de m'excuser, et de t'avoir, toi, enfin pour moi.

 _Je voulais juste trouver un juste milieu._

Je me persuadais, alors que sous ma main blafarde, je sentais la poignet s'affaisser avec peine. La lenteur de mes gestes me paniquait plus qu'autre chose, et l'odeur familière que me renvoyait la pièce me soulager dangereusement. Si c'était si facile, comment pouvais-je encore redouter de croiser tes yeux ?

Tout ce que je n'avais jamais espéré pouvoir te dire avait été dit, bien qu'à demi-mot. Tout ce que je n'avais jamais espéré recevoir de ta part m'avait été donné avec une telle tendresse, un tel engouement que je peinais encore à y croire. Même la main fébrile que je portais sur la poignet ne me rassurait en rien. Peut-être que j'avais rêvé tout cela ?

Devais-je vraiment franchir de nouveau cette porte sous peine de perdre l'esprit ? Ou devais-je simplement retourner sur mes pas, pardonner à Roan ses erreurs si compréhensibles et aller aider ton ex à te reconquérir ?

Tout semblait pourtant si simple et complexe à la fois.

Bordel.

Qui de nous deux méritait vraiment le droit d'être heureuse ? Pouvais-je répondre à ma question sans exprimé de la pitié envers moi ? Non. C'était impossible... Et pourtant, je me tenais droite quoi qu'un peu mouvante par instant, un pied dans ta chambre. Et pourtant, j'osais m'avancer en direction de ta silhouette, assise sur le côté gauche du lit.

Un craquement te réveillais. Un craquement m'enterrais.

Ton regard perçant semblait briser ma carapace, s'enfonçait dans les tréfonds de mon âme pour y rechercher un quelque-chose. Tu prenais mon esprit à tes côtés, tu le purifiais. Tu souhaitais m'aider, pas me tuer. Et surtout, tu ne bougeais pas. Seuls tes mains s'amusaient distraitement à triturer les draps en désordre du lit, de _ton_ lit.

C'était à moi. C'était à mon tour de jouait. Je n'avais pas le droit de fuir, je n'avais pas le droit de te laisser là une seconde fois. Non. Je devais assumer les lourds sentiments qui m'habitaient depuis bientôt trois ans. Le parquet brisait constamment le silence qui nous entourait, à chacun de mes pas indécis. Il faisait du bruit, mon coeur faisait du bruit, et ton souffle faisait du bruit.

Alors, dans un élan de courage, je venais m'asseoir, à ta droite.

Mon coeur continuait de tambouriner contre ma cage thoracique. Il n'y avait bien que mon esprit qui s'était tût. Ne laissant rien paraître, rien. Absolument rien ne traversait mon âme alors que je sentais le contact glaciale de ta main contre la mienne. Tes doigts glissaient entre les miens, pour mieux me retenir, peut-être... ?

Je laissais un soupir s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres.

Je me tournais légèrement vers toi, suffisamment pour distinguer le contour fin de ton visage. J'avais un peu de mal à discerner tes mimiques, mais tant que tu étais là avec moi, je m'en fichais. C'est seulement quand je croisais tes yeux océan pour la seconde fois, que je comprenais enfin la peine qui grouillait dans ton âme.

Enfin, je tentais de la comprendre, mon mince filet d'esprit déroulant mes misérables souvenirs.

Le jour de la rentrée. Ta peine/tristesse d'être seule face à moi, ta tristesse de te retrouver dans une infériorité embarrassante, ta tristesse imprégnant ton épiderme sous mon regard. Oui, tout mes souvenirs semblaient tourner autour de ta peine, comme un fil conducteur que je ne pouvais que suivre afin de connaître mon destin, de discerner mon avenir, de distinguer mes sentiments.

C'était un autre regret que je pouvais ajouter à ma liste.

Le jour de la rentrée quand tu avais fait tomber tes cahiers à côté du casier de mon petit-ami de l'époque, ton ex maintenant. Et que je t'avais insultée par peur et jalousie. Oui, je regrettais toutes mes paroles. Sincèrement.

Je regrettais l'époque où je t'avais prise pour cible afin d'asseoir ma supériorité dans l'établissement, tout le monde avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas m'approcher sous peine de se voir humilier publiquement. Tu avais été humiliée de si nombreuses fois qu'aujourd'hui, encore, je me demandais comment tu osais me pardonner. Je t'enviais pour cela, sincèrement.

Je regrettais l'instant même où j'avais couchée avec Finn, pensant, l'espace d'un putain _d'instant_ pouvoir oublier tout le vide qui m'entourait et que tes yeux prétendais – _inconsciente –_ pouvoir en partie combler. Ou entièrement, combler.

Alors c'était lui, le coupable. Le coupable de mon rejet, de mes insultes et de mes abandons à ton égard.

 _Ce vide_.

Toute cette histoire venait de là, alors...

Ce stupide _vide_.

Cette chose, cette... créature.

Toute mes hontes, mes peines, mes souffrances, mes caprices, mes mensonges, mes erreurs, mes appréhension, mes doutes, ma haine des autres, ma haine de mon âme, ma jalousie incontrôlable envers toi, mon désespoir...

Mon AMOUR.

Tout cela. Tout ceci.

Ça venait de ce vide que tu étais venu combler, sans peine, juste avec ta présence.

Ce vide qui depuis ma plus tendre enfance, n'avais fait que de croître, d'heure en heure, de jours en jours, d'années en années. Jusqu'à cet instant, alors que tu ramassais tes cahiers sur le sol hideux du lycée. Oui, c'est quand tu avais subtilement relevé le regard que j'avais compris qu'enfin, quelque-chose ou, plutôt, quelqu'un allait épancher ma peine et mon mal-être constant.

Ce quelqu'un cependant, avait eut la malchance de tomber sur une bornée comme moi qui n'avait jamais aimé être... autre _chose_ , que l'image que les AUTRES souhaitait apercevoir. Oui, contrairement à toi, j'appréciais tout particulièrement fuir telle une lâche.

Mais ça, tu le savais, que j'étais une lâche... n'est-ce pas,Clarke ?

Fuir ton amitié. Fuir ton amour, peut être naissant. Fuir mon copain pour te le laisser, pour que tu ME laisses enfin tranquille. Mais comprends moi, j'avais tellement peur des AUTRES, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre que au final... Paradoxalement, je préférais te perdre plutôt que de t'avoir avec moi, dans mes bras, dans le vide, dans mon âme. Oui, je voulais te perdre intentionnelle au lieu de te perdre inconsciemment. Je voulais te perdre pour que tu ne côtoies pas le malheur que je couvais.

Je savais que jamais, au grand Dieu jamais, tu n'aurais pu partager rien qu'une infime partie de l'amour que je te portais quotidiennement. Et surmonter une amitié avec toi... cela me dégoûter. Être à tes côtés, toujours, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais, dans le bonheur comme dans la peine et n'être qu'une spectatrice de cela ?

Non.

Je préférais te perdre, sans attache, plutôt que de subir cette vision utopique de toi et moi, amie pour la vie. Toi dans les bras d'un homme bien et gentil. Et moi dans les bras de ce vide, t'observant vivre heureuse et pleine de promesses sans moi. Je n'aurais été que cette tâche sur le tableau dont tu ne pouvais que tolérer la présence.

Puis, je n'étais qu'une tâche qui, à présent, te laisser combler le vide de mon être. Dans l'attente infidèle d'une relation plus qu'éphémère.

Je te laissais le champ-libre.

C'était notre dernière chance ce soir, et toi comme moi, on n'avait pas le droit de la laisser filer.

 **« Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrai, en fin de compte, Lexa. »**

Ta voix que tu voulais impassible transpirait d'un doute, d'un tremblement qui m'enterrait encore un peu plus.

Je n'avais jamais souhaité détruire ton épanouissement, ta joie de vivre, continuelle. Non, je ne voulais rien de tout ça.

Je te voulais, à mes côtés. C'était tout.

 **« Pardonne-moi... »** ma voix était assurée.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser transparaître mes peurs. Je n'en avais pas le droit, pas devant toi, la femme que j'aimais depuis trois ans. Trois ans, bordel, que c'était passé lentement...

 **« Mais je t'ai pardonnée Lexa,** dis-tu alors dans une sorte de rugissement sourd. **Je t'ai pardonnée quand tu m'as ridiculisée dans les couloirs en première année. Je t'ai pardonnée quand tu as voulu briser le couple que je formais avec Finn. Je t'ai pardonné quand tu as fait semblant d'être mon amie, l'année dernière, pour récupérer une énième fois Finn. Je t'ai pardonnée de t'être éloignée de moi... je pensais que c'était pour ton propre bonheur que tu le faisais. Oui, je t'ai pardonnée Lexa. Mais je me suis toujours demandée, pourquoi et comment étais-je bien capable de _te_ pardonner ? Tu m'as fait souffrir, bien plus qu'une toute autre personne, tu le sais ça ?**

 **\- Je-... "** tentais-je, incapable de cacher mon air dépité.

Je le savais pourtant, que j'avais tout gâché.

 **" Tu m'as plus fait souffrir qu'autre chose,** continuais-tu. **Et pourtant. Tu es là, dans ma chambre, assise sur mon lit, revenant de ta nouvelle fuite, m'ayant abandonnée à mes peurs. Et pourtant, je te pardonne encore. Mais pourquoi, dis-moi pourquoi, j'ai besoin de savoir Lexa... Pourquoi moi aussi, je t'aime. »**

Un lourd silence tomba. Écrasant mon âme, encerclant ma plaie, prête que tu étais à en finir. C'était mon heure. Le combat final. J'avais vaincu mon copain, ton ex-copain, ma traîtresse d'amie, et toi, il ne restait plus que toi, à mes côtés cependant.

 **« Pa- pardon... ? »** dis-je, incertaine de ce que je venais d'entendre.

Le silence continuait, inlassablement, sa course effrénée. Le temps s'egrénait. Il fuyait lui aussi, à son tour, il me narguait, car lui, il pouvait partir quand il voulait. Moi, j'étais bloquée, comme paralysée. Le contact de ta main ne changer rien à la situation, l'empirant peut-être.

C'était... _impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible._ C'était _impossible, Clarke_.

 **« Je ne comprenais pas au début tu sais ?** Dis-tu encore, me fixant. **Comment moi simple petite victime de ton aura, je pouvais être incontestablement, amoureuse de toi ? Quand on y pense, c'est complètement saugrenue. Mais la vérité est là, que ce soit de ton côté comme du mien. On s'aime. C'est destructeur, peut-être, mais c'est beau. Et c'est tout ce qui importe, pour ma part, en tout cas... »**

Tu remuais légèrement tes phalanges, espérant me sortir de ma torpeur. Mais rien n'y faisait, et je m'en excusais intérieurement. Car le combat, il ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Non, je devais mourir, pas survivre.

 **« Je m'avances peut-être terriblement dans mes paroles mais... Dit moi, est-ce qu'on serait réellement heureuse, l'une sans l'autre ? Toi ici, moi à l'autre bout du pays. Je dois t'avouer que tes remarques sarcastiques me manquerait. »**

Je sentais le sourire qui planait le long de ta voix.

Et moi.

Bah moi, je ne pouvais pas parler.

C'était impossible de parler dans cette situation... _impossible._

Je sentais ta main remonter le long de mon bras, frôlant les frissons indescriptibles que tu provoquais. Je sentais ton odeur, légèrement vanillé se jouait de mon odorat trop endormi jusque là. Je sentais les pulsation que mon coeur renvoyait frapper à toute vitesse la peau de mon cou. Je te sentais, bien trop près de moi.

Je sentais ton foutu souffle chaud titillait mon ouie. Trop près tu étais, trop près tu traînais.

 **« Je t'aime, Lexa Wood. »**

Je n'en pouvais plus et, me cognant furtivement à tes tempes, je craquer pour la troisième fois en une soirée. Un record quand on y pensait avec un peu de concentration. Je te sentais de nouveau sourire, mais là, tu étais narquoise. Mais heureuse. Alors moi aussi, sur le moment, je laissais un semblant de bonheur tracer son chemin jusqu'à mon esprit emplit de ton odeur et de tes lèvres chair de fraise.

Tout ce que j'osais penser sur l'instant, alors que mes dents rencontraient animalement les tiennes, impulsivement, c'était qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir été trompée par l'homme de ma vie.

La vicieuse pensée traversait mon esprit à l'instant même où mon âme se reconnectait en force à ton corps. Il y avait quelque chose, une fêlure que je voulais recoudre, retracer à tes côtés. Mais j'avais peur. Alors je ne faisais que plonger sur tes lèvres tentatrices, parant au manque que me présentait ton esprit. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais embrassé deux ans plus tôt, quand tu avais frémissante, ramassée ton vieux cahier de géographie, sous mes yeux sondeurs. Oui, je t'avais aimée plus que de raison, et encore aujourd'hui, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour tenir tout ce temps sans t'avoir tout dévoilé.

Et qu'est-ce que je t'aimais, bordel.

Tu combattais sauvagement toi aussi, mordant par instant ma lèvre inférieur, me laissant grogner d'impatience.

Oui, sous les rayons que renvoyaient la lune au travers les rideaux, je ne pouvais que t'aimer un peu plus.

Puis, parant à un manque d'air soudain, tu t'écartais de quelques minuscules et pourtant douloureux centimètres. Ouvrant fébrile, mes paupières, je plongeais instantanément dans ce qui ressemblait à un océan de peine et de hargne. Tout étais en ébullition :

Joie, peine, tristesse, passion, _amour,_ appétit, besoin, envie, _plaie suintante,_ amour. AMOUR.

Je ne rêvais plus, et je ne comptais pas perdre ce combat.

Tu comprenais bien vite mes attentes. Comme si nous étions connectées.

Mon Dieu, que je devenais niaise à tes côtés.

Allongée sur le dos, tes cheveux s'étalant telle des serpents prêt à mordre autour de ton visage de déesse grecque, tu me souriais tranquillement. La sauvagerie avec laquelle tu m'avais, un peu plutôt répondu, semblait avoir disparu. Il n'y avait plus que de la tendresse... et un autre sentiment. Sentiment que ma peur m'interdisait à présent la prononciation. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve après tout.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas repérée ce collier.

Le mien.

Cela faisait longtemps que j'aurai dû l'enlever, mais je n'en avais jamais eu la force. Lâche, oui.

Tu faisais tournoyer tes doigt autour de la chaîne d'or avant de venir frôler la croix mordante, presque intimidante. Un cadeau de mon catholique de père. Cadeau dont je n'avais jamais eu la force de me séparer. Mais toi, tu avais toujours eu plus de force que moi. Je ne pouvais que pencher encore un plus le visage, me rapprochant de toi. Ton souffle se répercutait contre mes lèvres, et je discernais un poids _fuir_ mon cou, mes épaules, mon corps, mon âme.

Tu disposais avec délicatesse le médaillon sur ta table de chevet.

 _Je ne voulais pas baisser les bras, pas cette fois._

Puis, tu revenais encrer dans regard océan dans le mien. Mes mains entourées avec vigueur ton visage, farfouillant et chatouillée par les longues mèches blondes. Tes cheveux étaient doux, presque gracieux dans la chaleur de ta chambre.

Et les rayons de lune, ils m'incitait à revenir t'embrasser, cependant, avec plus de tendresse que toute les autres fois. Je voulais que tu comprenne, et tu le comprenais enfin, sincèrement.

Fichu rayons de lune.

Il formait une sorte d'étau, toujours, encerclant, brisant mon champ de vision pour ne permettre aucunes autres distraction que ton corps, tes courbes, tes yeux, ta manière de parler, ta voix, ton âme.

Et j'interprétais une nouvelle fois ce que mon corps n'avait cessé de me répéter en trois ans. Depuis ta rencontre.

Je ne voulais que toi.

Pas de Roan. Pas de Finn.

Je te voulais, je te désirais, je t'épouserais pour cela, un jour, Clarke Griffin, futur star. J'en faisais le serment dans l'ombre démolie de mon crâne. J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde à tes côtés, que tu m'assassines ou que tu m'empoisonnes. Je ne voulais plus t'abandonner. Plus jamais je me laisserais fuir, jamais au grand Dieu jamais je ne pourrai quitter de nouveau tes lèvres craquelées de chaleur envieuse.

Alors ici, dans cette chambre inconnue de mon être, je te voulais, juste _toi._

Et tu me retournais mes pensés en pressant un peu plus sauvagement ton nez au bord du mien. Tu me le prouvais en agrippant à t'en faire pâlir les mains mon cou, si aguicheur qu'il était de recevoir ton contact frileux.

Revenir dans cette chambre. Avoir fait demi-tour sur le chemin du retour. Après avoir malencontreusement claqué la joue de mon ex-petit-ami. J'avais bien fait de ne pas me rhabiller au passage, au vue du regard de chiot que m'avait proposé ton ex officiel.

Une demi heure. Il ne s'était pourtant écoulée qu'une demi-heure.

Pourtant, je tremblais de tout mon être. Frôlant l'infarctus, à en être.

Ta frissonnante épiderme frôlait alors ma poitrine, bloquant subtilement ma respiration déjà bien trop saccadée. Je ne discernais que toi, ton corps, ton âme, ta respiration, tes mains glissant entre mes omoplates, cherchant à s'accrocher à quelque-chose.

Tes mains qui s'amusaient dans mon dos, alors que de mon côté, je m'amusais des frisons que ton cou laissait entrevoir contre ma bouche saliveuse de ton contact, toujours impatiente de ton corps.

Tes mains s'amusaient toujours autant, répondant avec hargne quand je décidais de mordiller ou de marquer ton cou. Une _plaie_ s'était entrouverte sur mon flanc gauche, propageant une onde particulièrement délicate de frisons. Comme une onde de choc, peut-être bien. Cela avait eut pour effet d'engager de nouveau le combat, entre toi et moi. Poussant un fin gémissement, tu me laissais prendre le contrôle. J'en étais certes flattée, mais aussi surprise.

Ta poitrine grimpait souvent avec précipitation et descendait avec déséquilibre. Tu avais tout ce que j'aimais sur ta chaire couleur de fraise. J'étais accro à toi, sans aucun doute.

Quand mon regard venait retrouver, presque abandonné le tien, tu te stoppais, à bout de souffle, me contemplant un sourire en coin.

 **« Trois ans... ça fait trois ans ce soir, Lexa. »**

Je te fixais, contrôlant du mieux possible mes mains engourdies d'excitation. Le manque se faisait déjà sentir. Comment était-ce possible ? Pensais-je, tout en me rapprochant de toi, encore un peu plus. Et tu souriais toujours, encore, plus heureuse qu'auparavant.

 **« Ça fait trois ans que j'attends, Lexa. »**

Je ne pouvais que déposer une main chevrotante sur ta joue, de peur de te voir disparaître comme un magnifique mirage, mécaniquement.

Je n'osais plus te regarder, de peur de te faire transparaître mes pupilles dilatées. Alors je visualisais ton ventre, plat, avec quelques griffures. C'était de ma faute ça. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

Soudainement prise de remords, je venais déposer le plus doucement possible ma phalange droite sur les rebondies indiscrets que formait ces marques. Je les traçais, prenant conscience des remontées abruptes que faisait ta poitrine. Un peu plus haut, au niveau de mon visage si inquiet de t'avoir blessée.

M'allongeant contre ton corps...

 _Inspiration._

Tu frémissais sous l'épiderme angoissée de ma main. Tu étais dans une attente, indécise que j'étais. Ton corps tremblait en sentant le mien aussi collé au tien.

 _Expiration._

Ta peau, hâlée était gracieuse, dansante. Oui, elle paraissait danser sous mes doigts. Gauche, droite. Les frisons me poursuivait, frétillant et dansant. Oui, ils dansaient attendant les instructions de mon index. Droite, gauche. J'avais retenu.

Et un deux trois quatre, et un deux trois quatre.

J'étais devenu la metteuse en scène de ton ventre. Et je te trouvais belle. Les rayons de lune frappant chaque infime partie de ton corps, je te trouvais tellement belle au naturel. Sans artifice. Juste toi.

En sous-vêtement.

Sous une lumière qui tentait de t'égaler dans ta luminescence.

Mon visage pressé contre ta cage thoracique, je pouvais soupirer d'aise, me régalant de la vision de ta peau se recouvrant de frisons. Toujours ces minuscules et _impossible_ frisons. Je t'embrassais avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable, juste sous ton sein gauche. Recouvert de tissus noir. Tu avais une marque, une tâche de naissance à peine visible dans l'obscurité.

Et j'étais fière de découvrir cette partie de ton corps.

J'étais tellement fière d'être dans tes bras en cet instant, que j'en oubliais presque mes propres insécurités.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Et pourtant, j'étais amoureuse de toi, bien trop pour une simple mortelle comme moi. Mais je voulais te découvrir, tout découvrir. Je laissais mes fins doigts voguaient le long de ton vendre, appréciant la vision de tes abdominaux recréant des vagues. Un tsunami de frison continuait de planait alors que mon visage se détachait de ta poitrine pour venir rejoindre le tien, dans l'attente.

Avant de t'embrasser, je me donnais le temps de te fixer, droit dans les yeux.

Je souhaitais tout te donner. Alors je te laisser entrer, défoncer les portes qui fermait mon âme.

Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais y voir ?

 _Passion, envie, amour, tristesse, dépression, amoureuse, bouleversée, captivée, médusée, désarçonnée, aux anges, gratitude, compréhension, hâte, amour, amour, amour, tristesse, passion._

Oui, tu pouvais lire tout cela dans mon âme. Tu te connectais, hypnotisée avant de me prendre dans tes bras, me susurrant des paroles que je ne comprenais pas. Mais l'unique larme que tu osais verser contre ma joue, je la comprenais enfin. Je t'embrassais aussi, en m'employant à te délivrer le message :

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, cet amour _impossible_. Si j'avais su, cependant, je me serais battue bien plutôt pour tomber amoureuse de toi. Je t'aimais à en perdre la raison, et je voulais t'aimais passionnément pour toujours. C'était niai, mais c'était ce que je ressentais depuis bientôt trois ans. Alors j'en avais rien à foutre de paraître conne avec des paroles aussi mielleuses.

Je t'aimais et je ne voulais plus m'en cacher car ce soir, dans ton lit, sous les rayons de lune, j'allais vivre la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Ce soir on allait vivre, et non pas survivre, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Putain.

 _Je t'aimais à en crever **.**_


End file.
